Mischievous Smile
by bAsAn
Summary: Robin was Zoro's History Professor and he was attracted to her. Teacher-Student relationship, perhaps. ZoRobin
1. rooftop

Chapter 1

Rooftop

beeep~! beeep~!

"damn it"

beeep~!

Beeep~!

Bee-

Zoro reached and slammed his palm to stop the mini digital alarm clock on his side table that had been ringing for an hour. Still half-conscious, he opened his one eye and peeked at the clock.

7:45 AM

"oh crap!"

He stood up and got his lazy ass off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, on his way, he tripped on an empty bottle of booze and stumbled, and he ended up kissing the floor.

"What the fuck, damn it." He cursed himself as he got up and marched, and his phone had rung before he could reach the bathroom.

Kring~! Kring~!kring~!

"argh! Who the hell is it this time!? I'll be late for my first class!" he thought as he reached the phone that was lying on the sofa.

"Yes, hello?" He answered the phone.

"oi, Marimo. Room A116. Don't be lost. A116. Are you on your way to school? Im inside the classroom now."

"shut the fuck perv! Im hanging up, I'll be taking a bath."

"what?! oi, our class will start at 8am, _Baka! _You are going to be late for our first class on the first day.

"that's why I'm hanging up, perv. I'll be there before the class starts. K, bye." He ended up the call and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"Sanji? Was that Zoro?" The girl with a long orange hair asked. She was wearing a white fitted blouse, the two humps on her chest seemed like struggling to be freed from it, paired with light blue slim-fit pants and three inches high wedge.

"Oh, Nami-Swan~. Good Morning!" he greeted with a cheerful tone, doing some sort of wavy dance that made his whole body looked like a stupid floating noodle. "Yeah. Fresh from the bed, that stupid moss head." From a flirtatious smile, a poker face was printed on his instantly. Sanji was Zoro's best friend and best enemy. A blonde with an immense love for the ladies, in a perverted way, a long legged kick-boxing champ and a chain smoker that could empty a pack of cigar or two a day. He would always wear a long sleeve, a trouser and a pair of leather shoes inside the class despite of being a sporty man.

"Yo! Nami, Sanji." Luffy greeted, a man with a red vest, faded shorts, and a strawhat, wearing a wide smile that shone brightly on his face, like a contagious disease that made Nami and Sanji smile back, wide as Luffy's.

"Luffy!" the two yelled, happy with their friend's arrival.

"oh, where's Zoro?" asked luffy.

"On the way, probably." Sanji answered.

The three had talked about their experiences with their vacation while waiting for Zoro.

"_Oi!" _

Nami, Luffy and Sanji faced the source of the yell.

"eh?! You're here? Already? " said Sanji, surprised that the green haired man had arrived sooner than expected. He was wearing those usual clothes; green pants, white fitted shirt, making his well toned muscles visible through it, and a pair of high-cut black shoes, with green messy hair, making him uniquely handsome.

"_hah-hah-hah-hah.._the fuck! I took the shortcut and ran as fast as I could." answered Zoro, panting. "Still lucky. I made it on time, yeah." He squatted, his palms on his knees.

Luffy slapped Zoro's back. "hahahaa! Nice, Zoro! That's the advantage of having a house near from our school"

"Let's take those seats at the back, I don't wanna sit in front. Let's take our seats before the prof. comes in." Nami pointed the chairs.

Their professor arrived right after they had settled down.

"_Everyone, settle down." _A soft toned voice echoed inside room.

The class was silenced by their professor's arrival.

A drop-dead gorgeous woman stood in front of the class, wearing a white button down long sleeved blouse, tucked in high waist trousers in cotton twill that showcased her long slender legs, and a red stiletto heel that made her looked so sophisticated. She had those deep blue eyes that could stimulate an inner desire, beautiful pointed nose, and a long bob raven hair. She was steamy, yet classy.

"FIERCE." Nami uttered in a low voice, amazed with her beauty.

Sanji and Luffy had dropped their jaws, speechless, while Zoro stared at the professor, and for the record, he had learned to admire a woman.

"I will be your teacher on History 301, Asian Civilization"

She printed her name on the board.

Nico Robin

"Just call me Prof. Robin." She smiled at the whole class.

She discussed the houserules, the do's and dont's, the computation of grades, trying to make an eye to eye contact with everbody as a form of communication technique. She glanced at Zoro, and then she noticed the three identical golden teardrops earrings that had been dangling on his left earlobe. "Oh and by the way.. Boys, no earrings please. I know you care a lot about fashion but wearing earrings among men is strictly prohibited in my class." She said, with authority, smiling mischievously at Zoro.

"Tch. Yeah right. You're beautiful, but annoying". He mumbled.

"Okay. That's all for today. You may now proceed to your next class. Formal discussion will start next meeting." She dismissed them.

After their classes, Sanji had invited Luffy, Nami and Zoro to hangout at their School's cafeteria.

"Yo, Zoro. We're here at the School's cafeteria. We'll wait for you here." Sanji placed his phone at his pockets when he had ended the call.

"Is he coming'?" said Nami

"yeah." Sanji answered.

"What a tiring day, How was your first class with the other subjects?" Luffy said while eating a steak.

"Oh, we have a sexy and hot prof. with one of my major subjects! I am starting to love this semester, and her!" Sanji said while dancing like a stupid noodle.

"This sem will be tough for me, Prof. Kokoro is handling our Surveying subject. Her former students said that she's a witch." Nami pouted.

"hahaha! Mrof. Nyanks wis je vst. nge's a ngool mrof." Luffy said while stuffing his self with the large steak.

"Luffy, stop talking, swallow your food first." Sanji said.

"hahaha!" Luffy swallowed his food "Prof. Shanks is the best. He's a cool prof."

"yoh!" Zoro greeted, pulling a vacant chair beside Nami.

"So, how's school Zoro?" Nami asked.

"Same old same old." He lazily answered.

"Not interested at school huh? As usual." Sanji commented.

"Im here because of their Kenjetsu Club, they have the famous Koshiro-san as the coach. I had learned many things from him, I'm glad I had made the right decision." He explained.

"You should have enrolled to a Dojo school, not here!" Nami said, rolling her eyes.

"Nami's right, And you are taking up civil engineering, that's absolutely a hellish course on college, you know." Sanji added.

"Tch! What's the big deal? I have passed all my subjects and I'm just two years away from graduation" He answered proudly.

"Barely passing." Nami and Sanji commented.

"Tch. Shut up. And of course, I need to finish school to make decent money, money for parties, liquor, lots of liquor." He defended.

"And women." Sanji added.

"And meat." Luffy butted in.

"Assholes." Nami said, a lil bit pissed off with their dumb reasoning. "By the way, what can you say about Prof. Robin?"

"HOT." Sanji answered.

"She's a lil bit intimidating. She has those devilish smiles." Luffy answered.

"Annoying." Zoro pouted.

"Ahaha. I guess you need to remove those earrings from now on, Zoro." Nami said mockingly.

"tch. Shut up. Yeah, I'll remove this, during her class, ONLY. .oh,its already 6pm I have to go. I'll just visit the club"

"ok, bye!"

* * *

Zoro visited the Kenjetsu club but the coach was not around and he decided to climb to the rooftop of one of their school's building for a fresh air before going home.

"ahhh~! Fresh air, peaceful place. Perfect!"

The rooftop was Zoro's favorite place at their school. It had been his hiding place whenever he wanted an _alone_ time-or to just sleep. In the middle of the rooftop was a large storage room that had stocked with cleaning materials, broken chairs and other stuff that had not been used. He was about to sleep on the bench that he had repaired and had placed beside the storage room when he noticed that there was another person on the rooftop, the person was on the opposite side of the storage room. He walked and checked, to his surprise, he found their History professor, standing, as the wind blows against her face, staring at the setting sun, the tangerine color effect had touched her skin, making her glow, and again, he found himself admiring their gorgeous professor.

"Professor Robin?"

She turned to him and was really surprised when she had seen Zoro. She hurriedly turned her back to him, wiping her eyes gently, that he had noticed.

"Tch. He's an asshole." he said in a badass tone.

"Huh?" she asked curiously, in a soft tone, confused with his statement.

"Yeah. A real asshole, for making our beautiful professor cry." He offered his black bandana to her professor. "You may borrow it, professor. I didn't used that for today's training at the Kenjetsu club and I had washed it. "

"Oh, thank you." She giggled softly and took the bandana "It's not like what you think..oh, I remember you. Green hair, those earrings.. You're one of my students, right?"

"Yes Profe-"

"Just call me Robin, It's ok, we're not inside the classroom anymore."

"uhm.. Oh, yea. Btw, I need to go, Robin..uhm, It's a lil bit awkward calling you by your name only."

"what are you doing here by the way?"

"I just wanted to get some fresh air and sleep, perharps."

" oh, before I forget, what's your name again?"

" Zoro, Roronoa Zoro."

"ok, bye then, Zoro." She smiled at him sweetly.

He turned his back on her and started walking. She looked at him as he walked away from her.

"Zoro."

"hmn?"

"Let's go have some coffee."

* * *

A/N:

Hello, thank you for reading.i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. :)

Love love


	2. coffeehouse

**Sorry for the grammatical errors here,there and everywhere. T_T**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Coffeehouse**

"We're here." Robin opened the wooden door and entered the coffeehouse.

"ohh.. This is a nice place for coffee lovers." Zoro commented.

Zoro looked around, turning his head from side to side. The coffeehouse smelled like coffee-of course, but he's not used to it. He's not fond of coffee shops. The coffeehouse was cozy, and someone had played the _bossa nova_ playlist, the Brazilian beat that could perk up a mood. The ceiling was high, where the pendant lights had hung and suspended in the air, the yellowish effect of the lights were reflecting nicely to the wood themed furniture and flooring, the place was spacious, some spots of the place are ideal for individual seating because the tables that had made are small, power outlets were all over the place, best for bloggers, there were three or four big sofas and tables that had placed somewhere for big groups, the place was really nice.

"Hey, Robin. What's up?" A barista and also the owner of the place greeted and approached them.

"Hello Makino." Robin responded with a sweet smile.

"Oh! Ooh~! And you're with a handsome man. Hello there.." Makino teased.

"Oh.. This is Zoro, my friend."

"Yo! Pleased to meet you." Zoro responded.

"friend?" Makino teased robin, arching one of her eyebrows.

"Makino." Robin Stared at Makino with a blank face.

"Okay, okay. A friend. I'm just joking because you two really look good together, you know."

Robin and Zoro looked at each other and blushed.

"So, coffee?" Makino asked.

"Oh yes please." Said Robin

Robin went to the most corner part of the café then Zoro followed her, he seated opposite to her , facing each other.

"Nice place." Zoro complimented. "Do you always hangout here?"

"Yes, I usually do my paper works here and sometimes just to chill out." Robin answered.

"Alone?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Excuse me."Makino served them the coffee, with a teasing smile and left. "Enjoy your coffee.."

"By the way Zoro, Thank you for lending me this." Robin showed the bandana with her left hand, resting her chin on her free hand, elbows on the table.

"No problem. " Zoro smirked, he slightly blushed when the Professor stared at him.

Robin smiled at him sweetly.

"Why were you crying? If you don't mind answering."

"oh, i can trust you, right?"

"of course."

"im pregnant, the father of this child doesn't want to take the responsibilities." She explained with a blank face.

"oh.. i.. i.. i.. really don't know what to say.. im sorry to hear that" He frowned.

"im just joking, Zoro." She giggled.

"Eh?! Ugh! Why you!"

"well, the truth is, I have an ex lover. I don't wanna talk about him, im sorry."

"Err, There's a saying that _Nobody deserves your tears, but__whoever__ deserves them will not__make you cry" Zoro pouted._

_"__Have you ever been in a relationship? Robin took a sip of her coffee. She rested her chin again on her palm, staring at Zoro's eyes, smiling. "Or have you ever been in love?"_

"I haven't been in a relationship before" Zoro held the back of his head with an open palm. "Those things scare the shit out of me. I've never been in love. And I think I'm not capable with those things."

"Ooh, So I am being lectured by an _inexperienced_ man." She smiled at him, arching one of her eyebrows.

"tch. Just saying." He rolled his eyes._"Tch! The fuck. That smile again. Evil woman" _He thought.

Robin giggled. Then there was a silence for about a minute, the atmosphere had became so awkward.

"Hey." Zoro broke the silence.

"yep?" Robin asked

"Are your legs tired?"

"huh? No, why?"

"..because you've been running through my mind all day long. " Zoro answered with a poker face.

"Fufufufufu!" Robin giggled. You're too weird. That's so out of the blue.

"So it did work?"

"yeah?" She smiled at him.

"We needed an ice breaker. The silence is so awkward. Anyway, I learned that from my womanizer best friend. I guess those stupid punch lines from him are also useful. "

"fufufuf. " She giggled.

"huh? What's on your face, Robin?"

"huh? What is it?"

"o it's just your beautiful eyes." Zoro grinned.

"fufufu." Robin laughed.

"nailed it. Haha." He laughed.

"fufufu. That's hilarious…hey..Thank you for making my day, Zoro."

"Don't you wanna try something new? I mean, this place is really nice but are you not bored with this same old place? Don't you wanna hangout in other places?"

"I've always been a loner, I don't have friends to hangout with. This place is perfect for people like me."

" Hmm.. You wanna try something new?"

"Huh? Like what?"

"C'mon I'll show you."

"huh?"

"C'mon, trust me."

* * *

**A/N: I injected some old cheesy lines . . Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. Its short but i hope u liked it. :3**


	3. Sober Heart

**listen to a House Music or any party music. XD tecno, reggaeton etc. :3 **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sober Heart**

"Punk Hazard?" Robin folded her arms.

She looked up at the glowing sign board. The characters were printed in italic, bold, and a white light running through it. She looked around of the establishment, she saw a couple-or maybe not, making out in the dark side of the place, people smoking, and a drunk person that's puking. Two big men were standing at the main entrance, letting every individual that had lined up to pass through them after they had checked their bags, their attire, strictly following the dress code. The loud music inside was escaping from the sound proofed place.

She looked at Zoro. "So, this is the place?" Arching her one eyebrow.

"Yep." He smiled, folding his arms. "My friends and I usually hangout here."

She looked up at the sign board, again.

"Night club. Well I've never tried going to a place like this, Zoro."

"For real? You're a lil bit _old_ to be a first timer and-..

Robin elbowed him hard on his stomach before he could finish his statement.

"u-u-ugh! Haha..Hey, Im just kidding, woman. " He laughed, holding his tummy.

She glared at him, and it gave him goose bumps.

"_Ughh! This woman is really creepy sometimes!" _He thought

"So are we going inside or not?" he smiled at her, giving her the authority to decide.

"Do you think I can handle a place like this?" she asked curiously.

"You'll never know if you don't try"

He noticed that she was a lil bit uncomfortable with the place.

"Robin, I'm not forcing you to try this place. Let's leave right now if you want."

"No, let's give it a try."

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked, smiling at her. "Don't worry, I will never leave your side. I will look after you." He assured her.

He grabbed her hand with his, he unconsciously intertwined their hands. She looked at their locked fingers as they walked into the entrance, she knew that he was innocent and unaware about these kinds of gestures, but she blushed with the fact that someone's holding her hands, like they were some sort of _lovers_.

"Zoro, wait.." She stopped walking.

"huh? What's wrong? Have you changed your mind?"

"My outfit.. I look so formal with these." She looked down on her white long sleeve blouse.

"No, I guess that'll be alright. And you look..Lo-.. Hey, what are you doing?"

She started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing the fitted black spaghetti strap top underneath, and underneath it, the two _big girls _on her chest.

He gulped.

"Is this okay?" She asked, looking at him.

"O..Oh, Yeah." He blushed and looked away.

"Let's go?"

He nodded as an affirmation and he grabbed her hand with his. He approached the two big men at the entrance and wink, and they opened the doors for them.

"Thanks, bro." he said as he passed through the entrance.

"anytime." the man answered.

"Hey! That's not fair! Those brats got inside without even falling in line!" The people that had lined up got pissed, yelling and complaining.

"Shut up! Or all of you stay here outside for the rest of the night, madahfukaaahs!" The man yelled.

The people stopped complaining, but still annoyed.

Robin heard the commotion outside as they walked through the narrow hallway leading to the night club.

"Zoro, are those two big guys your friends?" She asked.

"Hahaha! Yeah. As I have said a while back, my friends and I are regular customers here. We befriended those two." Zoro answered. "Okay, here we are!"

Robin's eyes widened. She heard the loud _Trance_ music in its maximum volume and bass that had been playing for hours. She saw the sea of people dancing, jumping, grinding, throwing their hands in the air, partying like there's no tomorrow. Thick smokes were all over the place and the smell of alcohol was mixed up in the air. The floor was made of fiber glass, and dim blue lights were underneath it. Laser lights were passing through the sweaty bodies of people at the dance floor, illuminating the whole place.

He held Robin's right hand with his, he held her waist with his free hand, him guiding her; he walked behind her as they passed through the sea of people. They approached the bar and they took the vacant high bar stools.

"Hey, Zoro!" A slim woman greeted Zoro. She puffed a smoke in her cigar. "Oh~! We have a fine lady here.. " The woman smiled at Robin, she then looked at Zoro.

"Im not expecting this, Zoro. Your first girlfriend is really beautiful." The woman giggled.

Zoro blushed; he cleared his throat, getting his composure back. "Unfortunately, this fine lady here isn't mine, Shakky … Shakky, this is Robin, Nico Robin."

"Hi Shakky. Nice to meet you." Robin shook her hand.

"Shakky's the boss here. She owns this place." Zoro added.

"Nice place." Robin complimented.

"Thanks...Oh my. I thought you were a couple, I'm quite disappointed." Shakky frowned. "You know what, Zoro never had a girlfriend. I bet he's still a virgin." The woman puffed a smoke and giggled.

"S-S-Stop it, Shakky!" he stammered out, his face turned red, and hot, that it could almost produce a vapor.

"OOoOoOhhh~!" Robin teased him and gave him a sly smile, and arching one of her eyebrows.

"Stop making fun of me. Tch. Women." He rolled his eyes.

The two women giggled.

"Oh, by the way.. What do you want to drink?" Shakky asked.

"Mine's Beer. How about you,Robin? " Asked Zoro.

"Well, uhm.." Robin scanned the menu.

"Try their Martini." Zoro suggested, smiling at her.

"okay, I'll have that." She agreed.

"Okay, a beer and a martini. Coming up, I'll be right back. Enjoy!" Shakky said.

Zoro watched Robin, as she studied the place, turning her head from side to side, bobbing her head, feeling the beat of music. He's quite happy that she was actually enjoying the place.

"Enjoying?"He said, looking at her.

"Yeah, going in a place like this once in a while, it's not bad. I love this place. Thank you for bringing me here." She gave him her sweetest smile.

And again, he blushed. "No problem. My pleasure." He said, bobbing his head too with the music beat.

"Beer and a Martini...Enjoy my babies..." Shakky gave them their orders and left.

"So, what course are you taking up?" Robin started the conversation.

"Engineering, Civil." He answered.

"Wow.."

"Barely passing."

"As long as you pass the subject, that's okay." She took a sip in her martini. "aaahh..wow, this is great."

"see, I told yah." He smiled, proudly.

"Hi cutie... wanna dance?" A girl suddenly appeared in front of him, winking at him.

He ignored her. The girl left him, annoyed.

"You're a snob." Robin giggled

"I don't like girls like that." He pouted. "They're annoying."

"You're quite popular huh?"

"tch.. Its irritating. I dont dance with strangers." He chugged his beer."hey, Robin..."

"yea?"

"Finish that martini. Let's dance."

"I don't dance." She opposed.

"You will dance."He insisted.

"But I don't know how to dance."

"Neither do I, and those girls there, and those peeps there, those people too, there, and there." He pointed his index fingers everywhere. "You don't need a dancing skill here, just be yourself and have fun." He stated, offering his hand to her.

"Okay.. 5 mins..Only. ok?" She took his hand.

"Yes, ma'am!" He answered with conviction.

Zoro looked for a good spot for dancing, he then saw an enough space, she walked after him, him holding her hand.

"C'mon.." Zoro stopped walking, letting go of her hands, and grinned.

He locked his eyes with hers, loosening up his upper body, bobbing his head, moving to the beat. He distanced himself, about a foot, showing his moves to her,still locking his gaze on her, swaying his upper body.

She arched one of her eyeeyebrow and gave him a sly stepped in front of him, and they're closer. She bent her knees a lil, she started swaying her body, moving to the beat, and much to his surprise, she turned her back to him, and he was dancing behind her.

"That's more I like it..." He grinned.

They bent their knees together lower to the ground, and again, much to his surprise, she moved her hips in circular motion, moving side to side, slightly brushing his front with her hips and butt. He moved along her rhythm, allowing her to take control.

'_Oh man, those curves. Damn.' _He thought.

They moved their selves in a fluid motion, he then placed his hand to her hips, and she smiled at him, signaling him to bring it on. She turned around to face him again, and she placed her hand around his neck, locking her eyes on him, and she was grinding him in front, she moved her hands down to his chest, back to his neck, running her fingers through his sweaty green hair.

He went crazy.

Really crazy.

Five minutes, she had said, but they had been dancing for about fifteen minutes already, twenty, then thirty.

Zoro moved closer.

He moved his head closer to her ear. "You wanna rest?"

She nodded, he then held her hands, guiding him back to the bar. Shakky grinned as the two approached her, she had been watching them.

"How about a tequila shot?" Shakki handed them the shot glass. "That's for free. I had enjoyed watching you." She giggled and left.

"Shakki, one more beer." Zoro demanded. "Do you want a beer too?" He asked Robin.

"Sure." She answered.

"hey, your moves, you nailed it!" Zoro showing an amused face.

"I lied. I know a lil bit of belly dancing, and salsa."

"You are really something else, woman."

Shakki served them the ice cold beer.

**after thirty minutes***

"I live alone. My mom and dad died on a plane crash. I used my knowledge about swordsmanship for living. I teach at the dojo school nearby my house." Zoro started to share his life story to her, they had become comfortable with each other. "How about you? He asked.

"I live with my mom. My mom is a researcher so most of the time she's not around." She said.

"So you're always alone?

"I have a close friend named Brook."

"The music teacher at our school?"

"Yep. He visits me from time to time at my place for coffee or tea or sometimes he invites to have a coffee break at school."

"Oh, that's great." He smiled at her. "Hey.. I need to pee. I'll just go to the comfort room" he said.

She nodded.

Zoro left then suddenly a stranger guy approached Robin.

"hi, are you alone? Wanna dance?" The stranger offered his hand to her.

"Oh, I'm with someone. No, Thanks." She rejected.

"Where? He's a dumbass. Leaving you just like that?"

"well, He Ju-"

"She doesn't want to dance with you. Flirting with what's mine? You must want to die." Zoro appeared behind the stranger, glaring at him, like a ferocious beast.

"Oh, a-i-im sorry." The stranger winced.

The stranger immediately left the place.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Zoro asked.

She blushed "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you.." She looked away.

"Another round of beer?" Zoro grinned.

"Sure!" Robin exclaimed.

***after one hour***

"Then he said that he didn't really mean it!" Robin explained with conviction, drunk, slurring. "I caught them, that bitch was under that jerk. Then he said that he didn't mean it! So, he's telling me that was some sort of accident?"

He rested his head on his palm, looking straight at her, letting her know that she has his attention. He kind of wanted to smirk, smile or let out a little laugh, not because she was drunk and/or acting stupid at that moment, but actually, he was surprised and glad, surprised because she had opened up on him, and he was glad because she could at lease ease the pain in her heart. He admired her even more, the sophisticated woman being herself, ranting, cursing. He could feel her emotions, and he was just there, listening, because he believes that a drunken mind speaks a sober heart.

"He said he didn't mean it." And again, she was slurring. "So he's saying that cheating is an accident? He's saying that he tripped and fell into a vagina?"

He laughed out loud upon hearing her last statement.

"Oi, woman. You're drunk. Let's go home."

"Im not."

"You are."

"Ok I think I am. Let's go home."

"No, I think you're not drunk."

"I am not!"

Zoro sighed and smile. "You are so damn drunk!" He stood up from the bar stool and helped her to get up.

* * *

A/N:

Hello! Thank you for reading. I hope u liked/loved it. I have read all of your reviews and I am so happy that you liked the first and second chapter. I love you, reader. :3 Hug! Ishishishi


	4. My First

**This is Zoro's POV. I wanted to try something new. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I admired her even more.

I really thought that she was a stone-hearted woman. You can't blame me, because she had that emotionless face when she stood in front of the class. She looked so unapproachable, dangerous and cold. But I was wrong. I had learned that she's actually fun to be with and sweet. She had those priceless smiles that I had noticed when we had chitchat at the bar. I loved her evil smiles, her laugh, and her moves when we danced and I couldn't just forget how she had stared at me. But, I had also learned that she's fragile, that she's needy.

And the reason why she cried at the rooftop was her past lover. He had broken her heart.

That motherfucker.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when I carried her in a bridal style from the cab to my room and lay her down on my bed. I stood up beside the bed as I watched her sleep like a child, it's like seeing a different dimension of her, and I'm fascinated with her beauty.

I placed my extra blanket on the floor, just beside the bed, fixed myself, and tried to sleep. One hour had passed and I couldn't still fucking sleep, the floor was cold. I was surprised when I heard a soft voice.

"You should have slept beside me. The floor is cold, silly."

I got up and sat up and I saw her smiling at me. She got up and leaned on the headboard of my bed and patted the vacant space on her side, telling me to sleep beside her. I blushed, what the fuck was that? I cant help but blush!

"No, thanks." I said as I lay myself again on the cold floor.

"I insist." She stood up and grabbed my hand with hers and pulled me off from the floor.

I lay down beside her as she fixed the blanket, she placed it over us. I was kind of slow; it took me awhile to realize that we were actually sharing the same blankets, my gorgeous professor, me and her on the same bed, and again, I fuckin' blushed when I looked at her and she had noticed it. I turned my back to her, closed my eyes and sleep.

"you're blushing." She giggled.

"shut up, woman. Lets sleep." I countered.

"thank you." She said softly.

I turned to her. "for what?"

"For tonight. I really had enjoyed your company."

"yeah, and you were drunk and you made me carry you out of the taxi, woman, Drunken master" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Im not drunk! Im just buzzed!" she exclaimed.

I just laughed when I saw her pouted and rolled her eyes. She was just so fuckin' cute.

"do you have a bandaid, Zoro?" She asked

"huh? Why? You've got wounds? Where?" I was worried so I got up and sat on the bed and removed the blankets on her.

"Because I just scramped my knee falling for you." She smiled.

I blushed, even if it's a joke.

"let's sleep, woman! We still need to go to school Later! Its already 2 am! Oh~! Uh, Did you just fart?!" I asked her as I placed my index finger perpendicularly to my nose.

"huh?! What?! I did not!" She said, arching one of her eyebrows.

"Because you blew me away! pheww!" I laughed then she slapped my shoulder with her palm.

"Zoro." She said with a blank face.

"hmn?"

"There's something on your lips. Do you want me to clean it using my lips?" she said naughtily.

"w-what?" I stammered as I wiped my lips with my palm.

She laughed out load. "You should have seen your face. fufufufufu"

"That's not a good joke!" I blushed and turned my back on her. I lay down again,fixed myself and I placed the blanket again on my body. "good mornight. sleep tight " I grumbled.

"What if im serious " She said, poking my back, laughing.

"Just go to sleep." I grumbled.

She moved closer to me, her chest pressing my back. And I could feel my natural desire as a man was burning up inside me.

"Robin, for god's sake. Stop it."

She laughed and I was pissed. With one swift move, I held her arms with my both hands and pinned her on the bed, me on top of her.

"Don't make fun of me, with these kinds of jokes." I said, pissed, as I let go of her arms.

I was about to get off her but she held the back of my neck with her thumb on my throat then she pulled me back to her and kissed me. I was surprised.

I didn't resist. Why should I. She's irresistible.

I liked her.

I didn't really care if she's just playing or what.

I liked her. I wanted her.

I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I run my fingers through her hair as I nibbled her lower lip, her almost inaudible moans were alluring . I slid my tongue inside her mouth and I started to become aggressive as I tasted her for the first time. My hands traveled all over her body, to her curves, and i could feel myself wanting more of her. I wanted more.

I groaned when I felt her hands taking pulling my pants off, as she slid her palm inside my pants and reached for me. Her gentle caress sent shivers down my spine. I parted my lips on her, grasping for some air, as I also took the hem of her top and pulled it over her head after I took my shirt off as i pulled down also completely my pants.I stared at her soft bare skin as she touched my chest gently down to my well toned abs. I kissed her lips again, she played with my tongue with hers; gently sucking, and biting it softly. I loved her taste, and her soft lips. I left her lips momentarily, and brushed it on her earlobes, as I breath, letting out a hot air from my mouth and whispered. "I want you…"

From her ears, I kissed her down to her neck, her moans were louder, moans that made my desire flowing and flaming. I unlocked her bra and threw it away. I cupped and gently massage one of her bosoms as I greedily sucked the other one. She arched her back, as she cried with pleasure, her lips a lil bit parted, moaning. My free hand reached for her waist and I pulled down her trousers as she she helped me by lifting herself up.

I kissed her lips back, as my hands snaked inside her undies. I placed my index finger and middle finger on her damped inner thighs as I kissed her deeply, passionately. I started to move my fingers, massaging gently her clit into a circular motion for a while then I slid my middle finger inside her. She desperately grasped for air, moaning, growling, breathing heavily as she tilt her head in pleasure. She moved closer to my ears and murmured. "I want you now…"

I placed myself between her thighs as I carefully entered her halfway. I groan as I felt her hot insides, as she contracted and spasmed it. I slowly thrusted one more time, burying everything inside her. I placed my forehead on hers, and I started to move my hips on a rhythmic motion, pulling and pushing mine into her, gradually increasing the speed, faster, deeper. Her moans were louder than ever, echoing all over my room. I held her hand with mine and intertwined them as we shared the passion and lust together. I heard her howl with pleasure, as she tightened her grip with my hands, her quick breathes drove me crazy, her eyes met mine, looking straight into me, and I could see her begging for more. She wrapped her legs around my waist and whispered "right there.. Right there.. more.."

I moved faster, the bed-springs creaked along with our movements, our body were soaked with sweat, grinding with each other, as we both feel that we could nearly reach the ecstatic moment.

I could feel that I couldn't hold it any longer. I moved faster on top on her, panting, growling, pounding her deeper. I felt her nails buried into my back as she let out a long moan, trembling. I thrusted one last time and released my seeds on her just right after she had reached her climax and collapsed on top of her, me still inside her, twitching. She ran her fingers through my sweaty hair as she travelled her free hand on my back.

"Shakky lied." She giggled.

"She did not."

"Really?"

"You're my first." I honestly admitted.

"not bad." She pecked my cheeks. "let's sleep, Zoro."

* * *

**A/N.**

**Sorry for the late update. TT_TT This week is a hell week so I've been busy for the past few days and I have been sleeping with some humongous charts, tables and shit-tons of math problems. and.. and.. okay, sorry.. just forget those stupid rants XD**

**I hope you liked my update. That's my first smut-ish entry.. Please review for any suggestions or violent reactions.. Haha! I love you all. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oi Marimo! you didn't answer any of my calls last night, I wanted to go at Punk Hazard." asked Sanji without looking at Zoro because he was busy taking down notes with the lecture.

"I slept early last night." He lazily answered, still groggy and yawning.

"Fuck you and your dark circles!" Sanji laughed at Zoro's obvious lame excuse.

" shut up, two of you. Your disturbing the class." Nami, who was seated beside Sanji rolled her eyes.

"hahahah! Oi Zoro, what happened to your eyebags?" Luffy pointed at his own eyes while laughing.

"tch." Zoro rested his chin on his palm as he stared at the history professor's sexy back who was writing some important notes about the lecture on the board.

Professor Robin, or rather Robin faced the class after she had finished writing on the board. "I'll dismiss you early today. Please study the chapter 2, I might give you a quiz tomorrow."She then made a sneaky glance at Zoro that had been staring at her the whole time. Robin looked away when their eyes met. "That's all for today."

The class stood up and got their asses off of their chairs and proceeded with their next respective classes while Zoro intentionally stayed on his chair.

"Zoro, see you later." Sanji said and left the room. Zoro just nodded.

Everyone had left the room except for Zoro and Robin. Zoro stood up and approached Robin who was busy fixing her things, pretending and trying to ignore him.

"Prof. Robin."

She looked at him while fixing the books."Oh, Zoro. What is it? Do you have any questions regarding our lesson for today?" Robin smiled at him innocently that made Zoro a lil bit annoyed, annoyed for giving him those innocent smile like nothing had happened.

"Rooftop.6pm." Zoro said then he left the classroom immediately.

Robin stared at him as he walked away and smirked. "Stubborn kid." She mumbled.

"Hi Kenshi-San."

"Kenshi-san?" Zoro raised one of his eyebrows folding his arms as he watched the beautiful professor approach her.

"I'll call you that from now on, when nobody's around." She smiled at him.

"from now on? Wait. From now on?"

"Yeah."

"When nobody's I really need to explain that?"

Zoro stared at her blankly. He actually invited her to have a serious talk and to clear things out with their dirty lil secret but disregarded it. He was still kind of confused, but he actually understood what she meant.

* * *

"Z-Zoro..I-Im gonna c-Cu-…!"

Zoro placed his forehead on hers while he pumped himself on her deeper and faster that had made the bed noisy and squeaky. She reached her climax, burying her fingernails on his back, screaming with pleasure. He had also reached his climax just right after, he was groaning with the ecstatic moment. He collapsed beside her, panting. He turned to her and buried his face on her neck. "I loved your scream."

Robin brushed her fingers through his messy hair. "You're driving me crazy, Kenshi-san."

They had been seeing each other for 5 months. She had been spending most of her time with him during weekends. They sometimes sneak at the school's rooftop for some quickie. They had also tried doing their kinky sessions inside her car, on motels, and at her place when her mom is away. They had been doing all the benefits of having a serious relationship minus the bullshit of being committed to one another. The only thing that they needed to pass between them is fluid, no emotions or feelings or what so ever. That was the rule, apparently.

* * *

"yeah? Oh really! That's nice. Okay, see you then next week….ok bye..take care.. I miss you." Zoro threw his phone on his bed after he had hanged up the phone call and marched back to the table where he had place his laptop, just a meter away from his bed. He continued his floor plans that he had been doing for three nights on his _AutoCad software. _

"who's that?" Robin asked while turning the page of a thick book. She was lying on his bed. It was just one of their usual nights. Her, silently reading a book, while he crams with his _drafting plates_ or _Cad._

"Oh. That? A friend. My childhood friend." he answered cheerfully.

"oh.." she respond and she sounded like uninterested. Robin flipped another page of her book and read silently but at the back of her mind, she was quite surprised to hear him say 'I miss you' to a person and she was really intrigued, but she didn't bother to ask about it. She had known Zoro for being a cold person. He's not the type of person that would bluntly say things such as 'i miss you'. He was just like her and they have things in common. She was quite pissed with the old familiar feeling of jealousy. She was jealous, a lil bit, she admitted to herself.

"Fuck this shitty floor plan!" He grumbled while he tapped the left button of his mouse hardly.

"Tomorrow's the deadline?"

"Yeah, that Professor Tom is killing us." He annoyingly said while typing and clicking at the mouse every second. "I promise you sleepless nightsss." He mockingly said, mimicking their drafting professor that gave them shit-tons of projects and outputs before their finals.

Robin giggled with his funny gestures. "Finish that no matter what." She closed the book that she had been reading and fixed the blanket on her. "I'll just be right here, sleeping. Good night. Ahhh. The bed is sooo comfy…" She smiled at him, hugging the pillows, making him envious for sleeping comfortably on his bed.

"tch. Very nice, woman. That's so sweet" He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes and smirked.

* * *

Zoro had managed to meet the deadline with his abnormally big eye bags and the lack of sleep was really pissing him off. He went straight home right after his classes and threw himself on his bed and fell into deep slumber. He was sleeping deeply that he hadn't noticed that Robin also had came straight to his house from their school and sneaked under the covers. She had fallen asleep beside him.

"Oi, Marimo!"

The door of their room flung open with a strong kick that made Zoro and Robin woke up from deep slumber.

"WTF Ero-Cook! Why do you always have to kick my door! Use the fuckin knob! You idiot!" He was pissed off with his best friend for storming and barging into his room and he was more than annoyed when he saw the broken door, but his annoyance was suddenly replaced by horror and shock when he saw Robin on her side, still half-conscious while she sat up on the bed. "ROBIN?! When did you get here?!"

Sanji widened his eyes and unintentionally dropped his cigarette from his mouth and shocked by the presence of their gorgeous professor, on Zoro's bed.

"Prof. Robin?!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, i'll try to update this as fast as i can. :3**

**And oh..Please dont forget to write a review. XD**


	6. i like her i like him

**Chapter 6**

**I like her. I like him.**

* * *

**Interior. Zoro's room.**

"What the fuck is happening here?!" Sanji was more than surprised when he saw the beautiful professor at Zoro's bed.

"Oi, Ero-cook! don't come barging to someone's room, get the hell out of here!"

"What the fuck, that's not the point! Why is our history professor on your bed? sleeping? You Fucker Marimo!? What did you do to her?!"

"Well, you've seen us already. There's no point in lying. I'm seeing your best friend, Sanji." Robin stated with a blank face.

Zoro grumbled. "I'll explain to you later, but first, get the hell out of my room! Or I'll slash you with my katana!" Zoro pushed Sanji from his room to the doorstep of his house. "Go home. Let's meet later. I'll explain."

"We need to talk shitty swordsman!"

"yeah, yeah! Just go home and jack off!" Zoro slammed the door on Sanji's face and sighed. "Shit." He mumbled and he marched his way back to his room.

"That shitty swordsman. What the hell was that?" Sanji mumbled as he walked home, his hands on his pockets.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Robin said while she stood beside the bed, her arms folded.

"Don't worry, its Ero-cook. He's my best friend. Our secret is safe but I still need to talk to him."

"Okay..I'm going home now."

"Are you sure? Why don't you just sleep here?"

"No. I want to have a decent sleep. I wanna sleep without a snoring man beside me." She teased.

"tch. Whatever!" He rolled his eyes and threw himself to the bed. "I need more sleep."

"ok.. bye.. see you at school.."

"oi, woman."

"hmn?"

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just tired." Robin gave her a fake smile, she was actually shaken up by the incident.

"be careful on your way home."

"I will, thanks.." Robin smiled at him sweetly and left the room.

* * *

**Interior. Robin's place .**

"oh you're here. How's work,mom?" Robin closed the door and placed her things on the sofa.

"oh, hello dear! I missed you. Work's fine. How about you?" Olvia, Nico Robin's mother was cooking dinner at their kitchen when Robin got home.

"Work?" Robin smiled slyly as she approached and gave her mother a kiss on her cheeks. "I love my work." She opened the fridge and grabbed an ice cold canned coffee.

"Tell me more about it, Professor Nico Robin." Olvia looked at Robin and smirked, she knew that there was something behind Robin's statements.

"Don't smile at me like that, Mom. That's kinda creepy."

"Someone's making you happy right now?"

Robin blushed and her mother had noticed it.

"I'm so happy for you. You've been so cold and bitter since you and Franky broke up. It's about time, dear. Make yourself happy."

Robin walked back to the living room from the kitchen and threw herself on the long sofa. She sat down and sighed as she opened up her coffee. "Hearing that jerk's name could still make me cringe."

"Don't change the topic. So who's the new guy?" Olvia giggled.

Robin sighed. "Mom."

"yea?"

"Yeah. im seeing someone but its kinda different.. uhm.."

Olvia turned off the stove and walked at the living room and sat beside Robin. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Olvia was an open minded kind of mother, and she had managed to maintain a good relationship with her daughter in spite of being away most of the time because of her researches. She wasn't just Robin's mother, but also her sister and a friend.

"I don't know." She was staring blankly at the floor.

Olvia caressed her daughters head, running her fingers through Robin's smooth raven hair. "Are you serious about him?"

"Serious?" She then looked at her mom. "I'm afraid that it isn't something like that."

"Is he serious about you?"

"Nope. Well, I don't know."

"So... Could you explain more, honey?"

"Friends with benefits."

Olvia widened her eyes trying to digest the words from her dayghter. "Oh my.. oh.." She giggled.

"Mom!" Robin pouted.

"Well, honey… That kind of relationship never ends up well. You are a grown up and a smart woman. I know you know the consequences of those things."

"Of course, I know that." Robin sighed.

"You like him?"

"He's grumpy, lazy and a badass."

"But you like him?" Olvia giggled.

"**Yeah. I like him."**

"oh.." Olvia smiled. "So what's your plan?"

"I don't know. Actually, there's a bigger problem than that."

"what is it?"

"He's one of my students."

"oh no.." Olvia widened her eyes. "Well I can't blame you. Things like those really happen but remember, it's not good for your reputation, what if the university found out? Its against the school policy."

"I don't know."

"Honey, just don't play too much. You might hurt yourself."

"Yea, mom."

* * *

**Interior. PUNK HAZARD night club. Midnight.**

"YOU WHAT?! For 5 months already?!" Sanji yelling on Zoro's face, they were seated infront of the bar.

"You don't have to yell idiot! I can hear you! Yea. Just like that. No emotional attachment." Zoro chugged half of the beer. "Oi, Shakky do you have peanuts?"

Shakky who was standing in front of them mixing "Ok, peanuts. Commin up." Shakky winked and left.

"How did it start?!" Sanji slammed his hand on the table.

"Long story, and I need you to keep this as a secret!"

"_Baka!_ You don't have to remind me about that!" Sanji chugged at his beer and slammed the bottle on the table. "I am so envious! What the fuck, Marimo! That's every man's dream! She's gorgeous, sexy, smart…ahh does she smell good?" Sanji's nose hole moving and he was doing the stupid noodle dance again.

"Shut up! Stop fantasizing about her or I'll kill you." Zoro glared at Sanji.

"Oi, Marimo. Be honest. You already like her?"

There was a long silence, Zoro chugged the remaining contents of his beer.

"She's so fuckin' moody and she's the hard-to-handle type of a woman!"

"and? So?"

"I don't know." Zoro stared blankly on the table.

Sanji gave him a swift kick on his back that made Zoro flinch. "You like her, obviously. Idiot!"

"Fuck you! Why did you have to kick me!? I swear I'll chop your legs someday!"

"Because you're screwed up! Violating the fuck-buddies golden rule! No emotional attachment, Marimo!"

"whatever." Zoro lazily responded.

"You're unbelievable." Sanji smirked and puffed a smoke from his cigar.

* * *

**The following morning. University. Prof. Robin's Class.**

"Your Final exam will be tomorrow. I'll be dismissing you early today. I believe your other professors will be doing the same so that you could review for your subjects. Class dismissed."

The students left the classroom. Nami, Luffy, Sanji and Zoro was chatting as they left the room then suddenly…

_**"Zoroooo-Kun!"**_

A girl wearing a tacky glasses with a long hair that had pinned up by a clip, a floral button down shirt paired with a slim-fit pants had appeared at the doorstep of the room and jumped to give Zoro a back hug. Zoro was surprised, he turned around to check and see the person hugging him.

"TASHIGI?!" Zoro widened his eyes. "Why are you here?! Already?!"

"what? you're not happy to see me?" She pouted.

"Tashigi-Chaaaan! Long time no see!" Sanji yelled while noodle dancing.

"Yo! Tashigi!" Luffy grinned.

"Tashigi! whoah. You've changed a lot. You look great!" Nami complimented.

"Hi, everyone." The girl smiled sweetly.

"Well, im just so surprised. You told me that your arrival will be next week!" Zoro cheerfully stated.

"I lied. I want to surprise you." Tashigi jumped once again and gave Zoro a big hug.

Inside the classroom, Robin stood there, watching the whole thing. She was annoyed by the sight of a girl, clinging and hugging Zoro, and watching Zoro who was hugging back annoyed her more.

* * *

**A/N: **

**How about some ZoroxTashigi moments?! sholololololo! Watchathink? XD Peace ZoRobin fans :3**

**Please drop a review. :3 **


	7. violations

**disclaimer: i do not own One Piece. But Zoro belongs to Robin XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**VIOLATIONS**

* * *

**INTERIOR. UNIVERSITY. HALLWAY.**

Robin was pissed. No. She was annoyed. Nope, it's even more than that. She wasn't ready for it. She didn't like to admit it. She was jealous.

She grabbed the handle of her bag and walked towards the doorstep of the classroom. She arched one of her eyebrows but made a blank face as she approached the group.

"Kids, Sorry to interrupt your small reunion but you might disturb the other classes. Keep it down."

Robin gave Zoro an intent gaze, narrowing her eyes a little bit that sent chills down his spine. She rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze to Tashigi who was standing beside Zoro, studying her from head to toe that made Tashigi uncomfortable. She then smiled sweetly on the group. "Study hard for your final exams. See you tomorrow."

Robin walked away from the group as Zoro watched her sexy back. He knew that there was something strange about her. Her gazes were different. It was a fierce look that could turn themselves into katanas or knives that would slash without mercy, one of the most dangerous looks that she had given to him. He knew that there was something wrong. He knew that it's not just her moody or sometimes bitchy attitude. He had already learned to comprehend her, of course, he had been sleeping with the woman since the semester had started.

"What's her problem? Why did she have to look at me like that?!" Tashigi pouted.

"Because you were too loud." Zoro answered. "Anyway, have you prepared your papers?"

"Yeah, I have submitted it. I'm just waiting for the dean's approval." Tashigi showing her thumbs up. "So I could enroll here next sem."

"Good." Zoro smiled.

"Oi Marimo." Sanji grinned. "Come here. I have _something_ to tell you."

"What?" Zoro walked towards Sanji

"Have you seen Prof. Robin's face? I was watching her reactions the whole time when Tashigi was hugging you. I think she hates Tashigi. She's jealous." He whispered to Zoro.

"That's impossible." Zoro whispered back. "That's very impossible." He repeated.

"I could bet my one month allowance on it." Sanji assured him.

"Shut up, that's nonsense."

* * *

**Interior. Coffeehouse. Sunset.**

The door chime created a tickling noise as Robin opened the wooden door. Makino was fixing the place when she arrived. Makino greeted her with a big smile on her face. "Hi Robin!_ Long time no see_. Were you busy?"

"Hi Makino. Yeah. I miss your coffee." Robin took the most corner spot as usual. She sighed. "It's been a while huh?" She mumbled, she just realized that she hadn't visited the coffee house for a while, an evidence that so much of her time was spent with the green haired engineering man. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she stared blankly on the table.

"Bad day?" Makino smiled. "Coffee?"

"Oh, Yes please." Robin sighed. "Im just tired. I need to chillout."

"So, where's the handsome green haired guy?" Makino teased.

"With a nerdy petite girl, probably?" She rolled her eyes, placing her chin on her palm, looking far to the coffeehouse's window.

"ohh~! The pretty girl that I have seen. They passed by here a while ago." Makino giggled.

"So she's with him. Pretty? Really?" Robin was totally annoyed, and it was printed all over her face. "Her sense of fashion is really awful."

Makino laughed out loud, watching Robin's reaction and facial expressions really amused her, a very rare side of Robin, and it was priceless. "Robin."

"What."

"Im just joking. I haven't seen the girl."

"W-what?!" Robin stammered. "Stop making fun of me, Makino!" She pouted.

"Because you looked so irritated when I asked about Zoro. And when you told me that she's with another girl, you looked like a jealous girlfriend. You should have seen your face." Makino giggled. "And when I told you that she's pretty, you almost throw up in disgust."

Robin grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Makino."

"Okay. Okay. I'll just get your coffee." Makino giggled and patted Robin's shoulder.

"Thank you." Robin smiled.

_Another Frnds w/ Bnfts rule: No jealousy allowed. There is nothing to be jealous about. VIOLATED._

* * *

**Interior. Robin's Place. Robin's room. Night.**

Zoro was sitting on the floor in an Indian sit position while reviewing for his major subjects. Books, scrap papers, humongous charts, and handouts were scattered everywhere. He was busy tapping at his calculator and solving mathematical problems. He would gaze Robin once in a while who was lying on her bed, leaning against the headboard, and reading a thick book.

"Robin." He muttered.

"hmn?"

"Why are you so silent?"

"I don't wanna disturb you. Don't talk to me, just review." She said while she flipped another page of the book without looking at Zoro.

Zoro stood up and approached Robin. "I need a break. I've been reviewing for two hours already and I can't digest some of the fuckin' formula."

"Okay." Robin patted the vacant space beside her.

Zoro lay beside Robin. There was a long silence and she was ignoring him, intentionally. Robin rolled her eyes when she noticed and heard him snore and had fallen asleep already. She pushed him out of the bed in a one swift move and Zoro fell on his back on the stone cold floor.

"Ouch! Why did you do that, woman?!" Zoro grumbled as he sprang up from the floor, and massaging his aching back.

"You shouldn't have come here if you will just sleep. I hate lazy students. Go review."

"I have fallen asleep because you were ignoring me the whole time. You're not talking to me, woman."

"You know that I don't really talk that much? Don't ya?" She countered. "So what's new about that?"

"You didn't even bother to ask me if I've eaten dinner already like what you usually do." He pouted. "And you didn't even touch my hair today."

She was silenced, and that's because she didn't know that he knew and he was aware that she's fond of his green messy hair. She was touched, knowing that Zoro was attentive and aware of the slightest detail about her really amused her and that just made her day.

Robin wanted to giggle, and she almost giggled when she had seen Zoro pout and argue like a kid but she managed to maintain the emotionless face "And you're bothered about that?"

Zoro blushed. "No. Im just saying." He looked away.

"Anyway, who's that girl a while ago?"

"Girl?" Zoro raised his eyebrow. "Ah.. that's Tashigi. That's my childhood friend."

"You two..really are close huh…" She said while opening her book again, and flipping some random pages. She was trying to look cool.

"Yeah. She's into swords also." He smiled.

"Oh, is she the person you were talking with over the phone the other day?"

"Hmn, yeah? Why?"

"nothing." She hated to admit it, but remembering Tashigi clinging to Zoro really irritates her. And she was pissed again.

"Wait. Before I forget, what the hell was with that look this morning?! You glared at me like, I don't know! You're like a ferocious monster."

"what?" Robin trying to looked like innocent.

"And you did that to Tashigi too."

She raised one of her eyebrows. "Did I?" Robin still trying to play the innocent girl. "She was too loud."

"But why did you have to look at me like that?" Zoro narrowing his eyes. "Like this." He then pointed his eyes.

"Both of you were too loud."

"huh?!" Zoro looked so confused.

"She has an automatic boom-box on her larynx."

"So what has it to do with me?" Zoro folded his arms.

"You could have made your dramatic semi-reunion outside the campus, you know, with all the hugs and the emotions." Robin rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with that? We missed each other. I just wanna know the reason behind that weird glare, Robin."

Robin was beyond annoyed with his last statement about the_ missing-each-other-thing_ but she managed to stay cool and calm. She was really good at hiding her emotions.

Zoro arched one of his eyebrows. "Maybe you're just jealous." Zoro smirked.

"What?" Robin laughed sarcastically. "Dream on, Zoro." She was extremely pissed, but still with a blank face.

"Then explain those extreme mood swings, woman."

"I have nothing to explain. And I'm not forcing you to ride with my mood swings, young man."

"That's not my point."

"Then what? Why do I have to explain myself to you? We are not even a c-cou-" She didnt continue.

"What, Robin? We are not even a couple?" Zoro said with a straight face. "Is it wrong to care a little? Is it wrong to ask? I just wanted to know what the fuck is wrong!"

"Because you're asking the same question over and over again. You're making a fuss over a small thing."

"It's not a small thing!"

"It is!"

"It is not! Because I hate the silent treatment you are giving me! I hate to admit it, but it bothers me!"

Robin was dumbfounded.

"Let's sleep Zoro." She muttered, and that was all she could say.

Zoro grumbled. "Yeah, right."

And the conversation was left hanging.

Another Frnds w/ Bnfts rule: Emotion towards the other, which is not lust, is prohibited. And this rule is clearly **VIOLATED. Again**.

* * *

**The following day. Exterior. Park. Afternoon.**

Sanji, Nami, Luffy and Zoro, well, and Tashigi, decided to hangout in the park to relax. Luffy, Nami and Sanji was lying on the grassy part of the park while Zoro and Tashigi was sitting on the bench, just a meter away from their friends.

"Yoooosh! Exams are over!" Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, do you guys have any plans this vacation?" asked Nami.

"What about an outing?" Sanji suggested,

"Sounds good!" Luffy agreed. "Hey Zoro , Tashigi what do you think?"

"That would be great!" Tashigi cheerfully answered. "What ya think, Zoro?"

Zoro was not paying attention. He was busy typing a message on his cellphone.

_**Zoro's screen:**_

_** Hey woman, Are you absent today? You didn't show up during our exam in your subject and there was a substitute teacher.**_

"Zoro?" Tashigi trying to have his attention.

"Oh? Sorry. What was that?" Zoro switching his face from his phone to Tashigi.

"Do you want an outing?"

"Yea. Whatever."

Zoro's phone vibrated.

_**EVIL WOMAN: (Robin's name at Zoro's phone)**_

_**Yes, I was absent. I didn't come to work. I'm not feeling well.**_

Zoro stood up from the bench. "Oi, something came up. I'll be right back."

"Wait, Zoro. Where are you going?" Tashigi grabbed his hands.

"_Something important_. Sorry. See you later."

* * *

**A/N:**

Dialogues here, dialogues there. XD heehee Their first pointless fight because of jealousy. :p Those two are crazy. They're screwed up. =))) OBVIOUSLY. =)))

Our Robin-Chwan is sick! TT_TT WTF. Go check on her, Zoro! XD

Please drop a review. :3

* * *

**And oh..about chapter 6.**

**Peachie D.** - _Lets bear with them for a while. XD I really loved your "eeeewwwww" thing. I laughed, honestly. Dont worry, i feel you. But you really made my day, really. hahaha!_

**Kojo208**- _Yeah. -_- And Zoro was really OOC when she saw Tashigi._

**ariahsop**- _Sorry about that. -_- i hate Tashigi too. XD im pretty bias. haha_

**Chikage Robin**- _Yes, Franky as Robin's ex. I was once a FrankyxRobin fan(Water 7 moments especially the grabbing of Franky's balls moment). haha! now that's a confession. :3_

**Otaku Sig**- _THANK YOU. :3_


	8. PEDOBEAR

**CHAPTER 8**

**PEDOBEAR**

* * *

**Interior. Robin's Place. Robin's Room.**

"Robin.. The door wasn't locked.. so I just-" Zoro was surprised when he saw her.

Robin was lying in her bed. Shivering. Chilling.

Zoro was so startled and alarmed; he then rushed to her bed. He sat beside her, then he cupped Robin's forehead using his hand by instinct. His eyes widened when he felt that her body temperature was way too high. Her eyes were closed. She was weak and sweating intermittently. Her skin was flushing. She felt his hands on her forehead, and she opened her eyes, narrowly, just enough to see him.

"Zoro..?" She said, almost inaudible, she was breathing heavily.

"Im here."

He sprang up from her bed.

"Shit. What to do. What to do." He was tensed. He didn't know what to do. He walked back and forth, and was anxious.

"Fuck! I need to calm down." He brushed his fingers through his hair. "Medicine. Yah. Medicine."

He looked around the house and found a small medical kit. "Bingo." He opened it and he was relieved when he found some _ibuprofen_.

He went back to her bed with the medicine on his hand and a glass of water on the other and then he placed them on the side table. He lifted her back using his arms as a support as he moved closer to her so she could lean against his chest. "Robin…" He whispered. "take your medicine.." She just responded with a grumble.

He placed the medicine carefully in her parted lips due to her heavy breathing, he then followed it up with the glass of water, with tender care, just enough for a sip. He then carefully lay her back on her bed.

He stood up beside the bed as he observed Robin. She was still shivering, and shaking, half-conscious, and watching her scared the shit out of him. He ran his fingers through his hair again. He was anxious and he started to sweat like hell. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't even remember the last time he got sick, and he didn't know how to treat a fuckin' fever properly. He slid his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. He went out of the room and stood at the doorstep.

"Nami."

"Zoro?"

"I need you."

"What's wrong? Is there any problem?"

"What do you do to a sick person? Uhm.. with a high fever."

"huh?"

"Just answer it damn it."

"Who's sick?"

"A-ahm. A friend of a friend."

"check the temperature. Then give a medicine. Then sponge bath will be a great help to reduce the temperature. Lukewarm water. Ok? Check the temperature again. Check it every two hours. Make sure to monitor it right."

"Sponge bath?"

"Yeah. Oi, I've got to go. Bye."

Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot

"Argh. That witch. She could have helped me more." Zoro scratched his head. "Sponge bath huh?" He looked at Robin and blushed. "Fuck, what am I thinking. Why am I blushing? I have seen her body and everything already." He sighed. "okay. Calm down."

He prepared a basin of water. He opened her cabinet and looked for some face towels. He managed to find them easily because they were folded neatly at her cabinet and everything inside it was neatly sorted. "This evil woman is really a neat freak." He muttered as he grabbed two face towels from the cabinet and a large bath towel. He looked for an alcohol at the kit that he had found. "Bingo." There was an alcohol.

He approached Robin and whispered. "I'm gonna give you a sponge bath." Robin opened her eyes and nodded. He removed her top tank. She felt awkward when her sexy laced bra was revealed, but Zoro didn't mind. He lifted her up using his arm as a support and his free hand reaching her back to unlock her bra, and then he placed the large bath towel on her chest. He lay her down again on her bed. "I'll do this quick so you won't feel too cold."

The groggy Robin smiled at him, with a narrow eyes.

"Why the fuck are you smiling like that, woman?" Zoro asked while he damped the face towel on the basin of water with a lil alcohol in it.

"Do I really look that terrible today?" She giggled. "It seems like you don't get horny with my half-naked body."

"How could you still manage to throw that kind of question with that kind of condition?" He smiled as he started to sponge her face, then ears, then neck, carefully, gently.

"You usually pounce me like a wild beast, when I'm only wearing a towel that's wrapped around me after I showered..." She teased.

Zoro blushed in embarrassment. "S-shut up!" Zoro cleared his throat. "I don't want to fuck a sick person. So get well soon." He smirked. He then sponge her arms, and then chest. Robin was really surprised to see an uninterested Zoro with her body. "I'll take off your pajamas." He said.

She just nodded and helped him by lifting her waist up while he pulled off her pjamas. "Oh… so that's the reason why you're so eager to take care of me right now?" She countered.

"Yea. I miss your screams, and moans." He smirked and whispered in a very sexy tone, teasing her back. "ohhh.. Zoro.. moooree..mooreee…ahhhh…" He mockingly said in a very high pitch, mimicking Robin's facial expressions during their steamy sex sessions.

"Fuck you!" She laughed as he slapped Zoro's shoulder.

She then smiled at him gaze him. "Thank you, Kenshi-san." She whispered.

Zoro blushed and looked away and he didn't talk or responded to her last statement. He dried her body with the large bath towel then he covered her body with a blanket.

"I'll just get your clothes in your cabinet." He said as he left the bed.

He opened her cabinet and took a loose shirt and pajama. He went back to her and he put some clothes on her, and after that, she then lay on her bed quietly while she stared at Zoro. She was so amused and surprised by his gentle and caring side. "Aren't you sleepy? Sleep beside me." She said.

He lay down beside her. She turned to him and she started to stroke her hand and fingers through his hair.

They both had fallen asleep. Zoro would wake up from time to time to repeat the sponge bath. Robin's fever went down gradually and her temperature became stable and low.

The following morning, Zoro woke up first, he was lying on his back facing up and he opened his eyes, he was quite surprised when he felt a heavy thing on his chest. He smiled when he saw Robin sleeping against his chest, and how he wished that she would stay like that on his chest for the whole day.

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

**Exterior. Park. Morning.**

Luffy, Nami and Sanji , and Tashigi decided to workout. They woke up early and jogged in the park.

"Have you noticed that Zoro was acting strange lately?" Tashigi asked while running at a slow phase.

"Uhm. Yeah. Like he was actually hiding something." Nami answered.

Sanji was silent the whole time and Nami had noticed it.

"Sanji, you're his best friend. Do you know anything about this?" Nami asked.

"Zoro has his own life too, you know." He defended.

"So you know the reason behind his weird actions lately?" Tashigi asked.

"I won't tell you even if I know." Sanji said with a blank face.

"Oh, c'mon Sanji! You're a kill joy!" Tashigi trying to convince him.

"Sorry Nami-swan, Tashigi-chwan."

"hahahaha! I wanna get jealous sometimes you know! He doesn't hangout with us that often lately. Maybe he's busy with someone. Hahahaha!" Luffy said jokingly.

Everybody was silenced by Luffy's naïve statement. Tashigi was surprised and frowned by the idea.

"That's possible." Tashigi said. "He left us yesterday and he didn't tell us anything about it. And he's not answering his phone when i called him this morning."

"Whatever. Zoro is Zoro. He's weird and snob sometimes. You know." Nami said.

* * *

**Robin's Place. Robin's Room. Robin's bed.**

He curled up like a fetus. His body fully cupped around the back of her body. His chest touching her back, and his legs intertwined with hers, and his arms wrapped around her and their fingers were locked. He kissed her neck and whispered. "Im not really good at history."

"I know that, silly." She giggled. "Your quizzes are barely passing."

"because you're a monster. You give super hard questions!"

"My questions are very basic. Because you're lazy, and you don't review my subject." She laughed. "You didn't even remember the Date of Hiroshima and Nagasaki Bombing. I discussed that like for a million times."

"But there's one thing I would never forget." He hugged her tighter.

"What?"

"That day.. And that moment when I found you at the rooftop." He sighed. "We met as friends, we did some kinky dirty stuff, and I've learned a lot of things about you, and I've been so attached to you."

She turned around to see him eye to eye. She cupped his face with her hand.

"Do you really think I didn't know that? I know that, silly. You were so obvious the whole time."

"Robin."

"Hmn?"

"Love me back." He smiled.

"That's a very weird way to confess."she giggled. "You're too slow. I already did, Kenshi-san."

"Yeah right, pedobear." He kissed her nose and hugged her tight.

"Fuck you." She giggled.

She kissed her passionately, grabbing his neck with her hand, with her thumb on his throat. He cupped his hands on her bosoms. She moaned in pleasure. They played like how they usually do, but that moment was different, after confessing their true feelings with each other made every kiss, hug and grinding more passionate than ever and that made their morning sex delicious more than ever...

* * *

**A/N:**

******BOOM. Friends with Benefits no more? XD Yeah i want to make the phasing of this story fast so there, the confessions. :p**

**I secretly wished that i was the one taking care of Robin while writing this chapter (not a secret anymore. haha) Yeah. Im so gay like that. I have a huge crush on Robin.**

**Did i just update this story everyday for three days straight? Tell me. -_-**

**Hell week at school is over, And I've been playing an online game, then updating this, then online gaming then updating this, just like that, alternately..cyber life is really so so so addictive. you can feel me right? -_-**

**I seriously need a life. LOL. I need to get my ass off my chair and participate in real life. hahahaha! **

* * *

**Chikage Zorobin**- Chill. look. He's Robin's BOYFRIEND already. XD hahaha

**Kojo208**- Robin was really stubborn XD

**Otaku-SIG** - Yeah. . Boys like him are so kjfhskdfsdkffshdsfhfdj! hahahaha

**ariahsop**- yeah. Zoro's as soft as marshmallow when it comes to Robin. XD ahahah

_**Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Please drop a review for this chapter. :D**_

* * *

before i forget. For my fellow Filipinos..Please visit my profile and check the Filipino Fanfic there.

Paki bisita naman oh. XD wala pa talaga akong nakikitang pinoy na nagsulat ng Filipino FanFic ng One Piece. Paki basa naman. Utang na loob! hahahaha! Magkomento ka rin ha. :3


	9. roro

**Chapter 9**

**RORO**

* * *

**Interior. DAWN. Zoro's Place. Zoro's room. bed squeaking. moans. moans.**

_**"**ahh.."_

_"Zo-Rohhh…"_ She was breathing heavily. She lay on her back, her one leg on his shoulder. _"Im almost t-theere…"_

"M-me too.." He said as he rammed her while he was on top of her, and his forehead on hers. He groaned on a low voice, and he thrusted himself deeper, faster, and harder. _"Im comin' Robin."_ Robin's moans were evident that he was hitting the right spot. She clung to him as she moved herself harmoniously with him, meeting him halfway with every hard and deep thrust, making a delicious clapping pounding noise of impact. They were both reaching for the climax…

.and…"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She yelled.

"C-Cramp! Craaamp!"

"W-w-what?" Zoro stammered in surprise as he pounded her. He saw Robin in deep pain. He pulled his _thing _out of her, and he get off on top of her. "What the fuck is happening?!"

"Ass cramp!" She yelled.

"ehh?"

"ahhhwwwww." She cried again.

He rolled her on the bed so she could lie on her stomach. He grabbed Robin's ass and gave it a firm massage. He couldn't quite believe that they were interrupted in the middle of a steamy sex by an ass cramp, and he started laughing.

"Don't laugh. I'll kill you. It's painful." Robin said, creating a sour face out of pain. "I'm almost there you know! Talk about mood killer."

"I was really surprised when you screamed so hard. I thought it was because of my ultra performance." He pouted as he massage and stroke Robin's ass into circles.

She gave him a sweet smile.

"what? Why are you smiling at me like that, woman?"

"You're such a sweetheart, massaging me patiently like that." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Being interrupted by a stupid cramp during a steamy sex, and giving a delicious ass massage to my beautiful, smart and evil girlfriend because of it?...These are the things I wouldn't trade for anything else...I am a lucky man…"

She blushed. He had a way of mixing her up inside, and a simple yet mushy statement like that is enough to make her dumbfounded. She also felt lucky. The green haired man was a very understanding lover, and he was very sensitive and attentive, especially to her needs such as privacy and alone time, and she was amused by her man's patience and calmness despite of the interrupted orgasm.

"what? touched?" Zoro smirked.

"Shut up." She smiled and looked away.

"by the way, hmm. I have a question to ask." Him, still massaging her ass.

"what."

"Do you wanna meet my friends?"

"hmm..sure.. but i'm kinda anxious.. I'm afraid of their reactions. "

He laughed. "No. trust me. They would be really glad about it, and we could trust them. They will keep it as a secret."

"really? Let's see." She smiled. "oh, I think the pain had subsided. You can stop massaging that thing." She pointed her butt.

He gave her a firm ass slap and smirked. "Aw, he shrunk already. The dude here needs a massage too." Zoro said while looking at his best friend between his thighs.

She giggled. "yes, sir".

And they started again, from the top.

* * *

**Afternoon. Interior. Sanji's Living room.**

"oi, Marimo." Sanji was holding a beer in can.

Zoro was snoring and sleeping on the sofa.

"Marimo!"

"huh? What." Zoro woke up, still groggy, and his eyes were half-opened.

"Have you been listening?" Sanji was pissed off, lighting another stick of cigar, then he tossed the beer to his friend

"What?" Zoro said, catching the ice cold beer.

"Baka! I was asking you about your birthday, do you have any plans?"

"oh, that. I wanna tell everybody about her tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, and it's not something I should hide from them. I'm serious about her."

"Whatever floats your boat, Marimo." Sanji puffed a smoke. "So what's your plan for your birthday tomorrow?"

"my place. And you're going to cook of course."

"As long as Nami-chwaan is present. And Tashigi-chaaan. And yeaah. Prof. Robin will be there too. Heaven~!" Sanji, doing the noodle dance.

"whatever." Zoro yawned, stretching his arms.

"You've been really groggy these past few days. Is your sex life that active?" Sanji flashed his rape face.

"Shut up."

"C'mon. Share."

"Die."

"Whatever."

* * *

**The following day. Zoro's Birthday. Zoro's room .**

_**Arf! Arf! **_

Zoro stared at the fluffy small mammal in front of him.

_**Arf! Arf! **_

Zoro stared at the fluffy small mammal. The mammal wiggled its tail.

"She's adorable, isn't she? Our new baby." Robin giggled. "hey, you've been staring at her. why?"

"She resembles someone."

"huh? Who?"

"her eyes. They are blue and deep just like yours." Zoro laughed. "She looks like you, Robin."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Whatever, give her a name."

"Roro."

"Roro?"

"Roronoa Robin. Roro" Zoro laughed, as he took the cute little fluffy husky puppy on his hands. "Come to daddy, oh.. you really look like your mommy.." Her fur was gray, except on her belly, which is white, and her deep blue eyes were very pretty, and the puppy started to lick Zoro's face.

"awe, she really likes you." Robin giggled. "Nice name."

"This is the best gift ever. Thank you." Zoro played with Ro-Ro, as the cute lil puppy licked his hands.

"They'll be here soon." Robin said, as she looked at her wrist watch.

"Yeah. Let's go check Sanji?"

"Ok.."

"Are you nervous?"

"Sort of."

"We'll be fine." Zoro placed Ro-ro down, and then he held Robin's hand. "I won't leave your side."

* * *

**Downstairs. **

"Oi Ero-cook."

"I had prepared the food for everyone. Everything is ready. Oh~! Hi Robin-Chwaan~! I Hope you don't mind if I call you by your name casually." Sanji was dancing and floating around Robin.

Robin giggled. "Not at all."

Then there's a sudden knock on the door.

"They're here." Zoro squeezed Robin's hand as he smiled on her.

The door had opened. Nami, Luffy and Tashigi entered the house.

"Yo! Zoro. Happy Birthday!" Luffy walked straight to the kitchen, and then he noticed Robin. "Uh? Professor Robin?"

Nami and Tashigi noticed that Zoro and Robin's fingers are intertwined.

Nami blinked.

Tashigi blinked.

It was so silent.

_**ARF! ARF! ARF!**_

Roro appeared, wiggling her tail, and sticking her tongue out.

"EH?!" Luffy's eyes sparkled. "A puppy! Oi, whose puppy is this? Kawaaaiii!" Luffy approached the puppy and played with it, and the atmosphere had become a little bit lighter.

Nami and Tashigi were still dumbfounded.

"Hi..." Robin greeted them and smiled.

Zoro sighed. "I want you to meet my girlfriend."

Tashigi blinked.

Nami blinked.

And then they snapped back to reality.

"EHHH?!" Nami and Tashigi exclaimed.

"How did this happen? Professor Robin is your girlfriend?" Nami asked, her eyes widened.

"Since when?" Tashigi bit her lower lip, her face showed that she was more upset, and not surprised.

"Long story. But we've been seeing each other for a while. And we made it official a few days ago." Zoro explained.

Nami facepalmed herself and approached Robin.

"Profe-"

"Just call me Robin, Nami." Robin smiled.

"Robin, I believe you need an eye glasses." Nami smiled. "I am really surprised that you chose this dumbass." Nami nudged Zoro with her elbow, grinning.

"Shut up, witch." Zoro grumbled.

"I told you so, He's busy with with someone. Hahaha!" Luffy said, carrying Roro with his one arm and stuffing himself with chicken using his free hand.

Tashigi stood there, and gave Zoro and Robin a smile, concealing the pain, hiding the heavy painful feeling inside her chest. She felt like crying when she saw Zoro holding Robin's hand. They were childhood friends, but she wanted him more than just that. She had always loved him.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Tashigi smiled.

"Thanks." Zoro grinned.

Robin stared at Tashigi, and she could read her.

"Oi, let's eat! And let's drink till we drop after that!" Sanji prepared the table for them.

Zoro looked at Robin and he squeezed her hand. "See. I told you. This isn't a big deal for them."

Robin giggled and gave Zoro a light kiss on his lips.

"uh. Hey, You guys eat. Imma buy cigar at the nearest convenience store. Tashigi-chan, wanna tag along?" Sanji gave an intent look at Tashigi.

"Sure." Tashigi smiled.

* * *

**Exterior. Street. On their way back to Zoro's Place.**

"Im aware, Tashigi-chan."

"huh?"

"I said I'm aware." Sanji puffed a smoke from his cigar. "You don't need to pretend in front of me that you're okay."

Tashigi stopped walking, she bowed her head. Sanji approached him, wrapping his arms around her. Sanji bit his lower lip as he heard the little sobs from her. "shh.. its okay.. just cry.." Sanji said, comforting Tashigi.

"it's so painful to see him with her." Tashigi cried out loud, bawling and choking on her own tears. "But he's happy. So I need to be happy for him..."

Sanji hugged him tighter, saying nothing, just listening. Zoro wasn't aware at all, and Zoro had always loved Tashigi, as a friend, no more, no less.

* * *

**Zoro's place. Living Room. Evening.**

"**Kampai!"** Luffy yelled.

They partied all night. Nami and Robin had become close friends in a short span of time, and Nami loved Robin as Zoro's girlfriend. Tashigi drank too much alcohol. She drank her heart out, and she passed out. Sanji had carried her to Zoro's Room and sent him to bed. Nami and Luffy were also drunk. They slept together on the big sofa, while Sanji slept on the floor. Robin placed a blanket on each of them and watched them sleep for a moment.

"They all passed out, what a weakling" Zoro stood beside Robin.

"You're just a heavy drinker. And hey, Look at those two." Robin pointed Nami and Luffy, and the two were on a spoon position, Luffy's chest touching Nami's back. "They're so cute." Robin giggled.

"I think they like each other." Zoro smiling at them.

"Yeah, I think so. I've been observing them too. She always gives Luffy a sneaky glance." Robin giggled.

"Hey, They're all sleeping...You know…" Zoro gave Robin a back hug, kissing her on her neck, and then Zoro nibbled her earlobes with his lips.

"Zoro.." Robin was tickled, Zoro's kisses sent chills down her spine, and she closed her eyes and smiled. "Tashigi is sleeping in your room.. you know."

"There's another bedroom." Zoro kissed her neck as his hands travelled south.

"You made that as your storage room, remember?"

"Just a quickie…please…"

"Someone's watching us, Zoro."

"Huh?"

_**ARF! ARF!**_

"Hello there my lil Roro.." Robin giggled.

"this kid is a mood killer." Zoro pouted.

* * *

**Semestral break is over.**

**University. Lunch Break. Cafeteria. First day of second semester. **

"What the fuck. Professor Tom –san is our drafting professor again. Damn it." Zoro placed his tray on the table.

"I hate this sem. No lady teacher so far in my subjects." Sanji pouted as he sat on his chair.

"Where's Nami and Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Nah, lunch out. They said they'll be having their lunch together."

"So Luffy's been showing his feelings for her huh?"

"I think so." Sanji widened his eyes. "Marimo, Robin's here. She's with Professor Brook."

Zoro gave Robin a sneaky glance and smiled. "yeah, they're close friends." Zoro said.

Robin and Brook ate their lunch as they chat with each other and Zoro was observing them once in a while. Then suddenly a slim and tall man approached Robin and Brook. The man was wearing a black-sleeved hooded yellow hoddie. He was a handsome man and has a black-goatee.

"Hi, Prof. Robin. and Prof Brook. Can I join you?" The man asked.

"yohohoh. Oh its you." Brook said.

"Oh sure." Robin smiled.

"You're so pretty when you smile." The man complimented Robin.

"Oh.. thank you." Robin said.

Zoro and Sanji was only three meters away from them, and Zoro had heard the conversation.

"Who's that man?" He asked Sanji, without taking his eyes off on the man.

"Ah. He's the new Professor of the Med School. He also teaches basic Psychology. I've been hearing a lot about him. He has some fan girls, that's why. Trafalgar Law, I think that's his name." Sanji looked at Zoro. "Oi, relax Marimo."

"He's hitting on her." Zoro clenched his fist.

* * *

**A/N: Peachie. D suggested that there should be a rival for Zoro. Then Chikage Zorobin suggested a LawBin. So there! XD**

**LuffyxNami. XD Yeah i love them too.**

**And there's Roro. XD**

**And there's Law. XD**

**And there's a cramp. Sex is funny sometimes. =))**

**I hope that you enjoyed that fluffy chapter. XD**

* * *

**wolfsschanze- **Hello there fellow Beatle fan (i have read your profile) Thank you for that wonderful review. You made me smile. I think this story will be more or less twenty chapters. So yeah. :) I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters. Thank you. :)

**Chikage Zorobin- **Yeah friends with benefits no more. And there's Law. XD hahahahaha!

**Kojo208-** I love Robin. 3 im so gay! XD I play Dragon Nest. :D

**Otaku-SIG- **yeah, i dun wanna make it cheesy. . Because its Zoro.

**Peachie . D- **Thank you. And yeah. You missed the chapter before that. I missed your wonderful review. :3

**ariahsop - .** kampai! :D

**BleachBoy95- **Hello there. Thank you. :3 you made my heart flutter. :D Thank you so much for reading.

**_Thank You very much for your wonderful reviews._**

**_Please drop a review for this chapter also. :3_**


	10. Solamente

i want to run like a headless chicken. really.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Solamente**

* * *

**Interior. Zoro's Place. Zoro's bed.**

"We need to talk, young man."

From school, Robin went straight to Zoro's place after classes. She threw her bag on the bed and stood beside it. "What the hell is goin' on, Zoro?" She folded her arms across her chest as she arched her eyebrow. She managed to keep herself calm in spite of being pissed off.

"What?" He said with a lazy tone. He was lying on the bed, his upper body leaning against the headboard, and he was busy with his laptop on his lap. He didn't even bother to look at her.

"That one. Im talking about that, Zoro."

He was shirtless. Robin pointed his upper body that was wrapped with bondages.

"This is just a 'small' wound."

"Small wound?!"

"It's just a duel at the Kenjetsu Club." He grumbled.

"It has been a week, Zoro." Robin was even more pissed off with Zoro's lazy responses but she managed to keep her emotionless face. "You've been obsessing yourself with that _pirate anime. _Let's talk, please. I have had it. You've been so cold. _And…_" Robin paused.

"_And_?" Zoro looked at her, at last.

"I miss you. I miss us." Robin said, with a very low voice, and then she rolled her eyes. "We haven't had sex for a week either."

Zoro tried not to laugh, but he failed. Zoro laughed in a spasmodic way. "What?!" He chuckled.

"What? It's not funny." She was still with her poker face as she arched one of her eyebrows, again. "I feel so disconnected to you. It bothers me."

Zoro cleared his throat. He knew that he'd been a jerk. He'd been giving her a hard time and he'd been making a gap between them.

"_If I have to be really honest about it, I am a stranger to feelings like this, Robin_." He sighed. "_It feels so odd_."

* * *

**TIME SPACE WARP! XD**

* * *

**5 days ago. . **

**Interior. Lunch Break. University. Cafeteria.**

Robin and Brook ate their lunch as they chat with each other and Zoro was observing them once in a while. Then suddenly a slim and tall man approached Robin and Brook. The man was wearing a black-sleeved hooded yellow hoddie. He was a handsome man and has a black-goatee.

"Hi, Prof. Robin. and Prof Brook. Can I join you?" The man asked.

"yohohoh. Oh it's you." Brook said.

"Oh sure." Robin smiled.

"You're so pretty when you smile." The man complimented Robin.

"Oh... thank you." Robin said.

Zoro and Sanji were only three meters away from them, and Zoro had heard the conversation.

"Who's that man?" He asked Sanji, without taking his eyes off on the man.

"Ah. He's the new Professor of the Med School. He also teaches basic Psychology. I've been hearing a lot about him. He has some fan girls, that's why. Trafalgar Law, I think that's his name." Sanji looked at Zoro. "Oi, relax Marimo."

"He's hitting on her." Zoro clenched his fist.

"hold it." Sanji said. "Don't make a scene here. He is a professor, Marimo."

Zoro watched Robin. She was enjoying her lunch, giggling with Brook and Law. He was so annoyed that he wanted to punch the goatee man and make him as his dummy for his training.

Zoro stood up and walked out before he snap and beat the goatee man into pulp. Sanji followed him. They left the cafeteria.

"He's been looking at you." Law said, and as usual with his smirky face.

"Huh?" Robin asked curiously.

"That green haired man a while ago... He's been looking at you. Looks like I've got a rival."

"Rival?"

Law turned his eyeballs on Brook and smirked. Brook smiled back at him, and nodded.

"Yohohoh. Hey, I left something at the faculty room. I'll be right back." Brook stood up and left Law and Robin.

Law gazed at Robin. Just gazing.

"Why are you staring at me Prof. Law? It's rude to stare." Robin looked at him straight into his eyes. She was uncomfortable with the situation.

"You're too formal, Love. I prefer the name you used to call me way back in college." He rested his chin on his palm. _"Traffy."_

"Those were the days, Law."

"And? How about now? Call me that name, again." He raised his eyebrow, smiling.

"You're still a flirt, Law"

"I flirt with girls. You're an exception."

"Exception?"

"To tell you frankly, way back in college, I wasn't flirting with you... I really cared about you. About _us_."

Robin raised her eyebrow and smiled slyly. "_Us_? She blinked. "You took me for granted, Law. You flirted with other girls, in front of me."

"I was a plain jerk. I didn't have the courage to confess." He folded his arms across his chest. "It's frustrating how things changes, when what you wanted are right in front of you but with just a sigh of breath it changes."

"…."

"Franky came. You fell in love with that lucky bastard. You never know what you have until you lose it, they say. It's true."

Robin just stared at Law.

"You are still the same old Robin..." Law paused for a moment and cleared his throat.

Robin ran her fingers through her hair. "Law, what are you getting at?"

"Go out with me."

"I can't. And I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Past is past, Law. I already have a boyfriend."

"I thought you broke up with Franky?"

"Not Franky."

"So who is this new lucky Guy?"

"You're so nosy."

"I am too late again." He cupped the back of his head with his both palms and leaned against his chair. "C'mon just a friendly date."

"Law."

"Ok, ok. I give up." He smiled.

"Well. We're still friends.."

"yeah." He smirked.

* * *

**Interior. Drafting Room.**

"SHIT. I can't fucking concentrate!" he mumbled.

Zoro crumpled his tenth drafting plate. His designs were so lame, his technical pens were blotting, and his plates were a disaster. He was using a _T-square_ but he couldn't even draw a fucking perfect line. The face of the goatee man annoyed him. He wanted to punch the goatee man so bad, but he couldn't, of course, he knew that it would cause a big problem.

"Damn this student-teacher relationship." He groaned. For the very first time, he cursed their relationship's situation.

Zoro slid his phone out of his pocket, and then he typed a message.

**_Woman._**

_YES?_

**_Where are you?_**

_Here at the faculty 's. its my break time._

**_Who are you with?_**

_Alone. Why? What's wrong? __You need a quickie? =)_

**_Whatever._****_I just miss you._**

_=)_

* * *

Aww. That's so sweet, Zoro. What a good excuse. The truth was, he just wanted to check on her. Zoro was paranoid.

* * *

**Interior. Robin's Place. Robin's Room. **

"Robin."

"Hmn?" Robin opened her eyes, she was groggy and she wanted to sleep. "Zoro, its one in the morning. Let's sleep."

"Who's that goatee guy a while ago at the cafeteria? Why is he with you a while ago?"

"A med professor. It's his first day at the university, and also an old acquaintance."

"Old acquaintance?"

"He's my schoolmate way back in college. We're friends."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Let's sleep, babe."

"okay.."

"Come here." Robin pressed her chest against his back. She wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his neck and whispered. "I love you."

He smiled. He felt secured again.

* * *

**The following day. Interior. Lunch break.**

"So Zoro's the name? So he's the lucky guy?" Law smirked.

"yes." Robin cheerfully affirmed.

"Good. But if you ever change your mind, I'm still here"

"Law."

"Im just joking." He laughed.

Robin and Law ate their lunch together. Zoro was observing not too far from them, like a stalker.

* * *

**Interior. Zoro's place. Zoro's bed.**

"Zoro." Robin lay on his bed and fixed the blanket on her.

"Hmn?"

"Let's sleep."

"Later. Im watching One Piece." He said lazily, without looking at her. He was watching on his laptop. He was beside her. His upper body was leaning against the headboard.

"I'll go to sleep now."

"Yeah."

Robin arched one of her eyebrow. She was not used to it, because Zoro would always cuddle with her before going to sleep, and that night was just so weird.

"Oh yeah, how come you're not returning my calls and messages a while ago?"

"Was busy. Sorry." He said in a monotone.

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, Good Night then."

* * *

**The Following day. Interior. Faculty Room.**

Robin twitched her eyebrow. She was looking at her phone.

**Zoro.**

**Zoro.**

**Hey**.

No reply from Zoro.

"Hey, have you eaten lunch?" She suddenly heard a familiar low voice.

From his phone, she looked up. "Oh, Law." She smiled.

"Let's eat lunch." He smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

**Interior. University. Cafeteria.**

"oi, Marimo." Sanji nudge Zoro at his side.

Zoro was nibbling with his food and thinking deeply.

"Marimo." Sanji nudge him again and signaled him to look at the cafeteria's entrance. He saw Robin, with Law.

Robin and Law seated at the vacant chairs, four tables away from Zoro and Sanji. Law noticed that Zoro had been glaring at him, like a wild beast, eyeing on his prey.

"The green haired man again." Law smirked at Robin. "Do you know him?"

"That's Zoro." She said.

"Zoro? Your lover?" Law's eyes widened in surprise. "A student,Robin?"

"Yes."

"So that's why he's been eyeing at me." Law chuckled. "This is so interesting. And don't worry, since I'm a 'friend' of yours, I'll keep it as a secret."

* * *

**Interior. Robin's Place. Robin's house .**

Robin was lying on her bed while talking with Zoro, over the phone.

"Are you not coming over?" She said.

"I'm not." He said in a very monotone voice.

"Zoro."

"Hmn?"

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, hoping that he would open up.

"Nothing...Im hanging up."

. .tooot

She was aware. She was quite happy about Zoro being jealous, a sign that he cared, that he truly loved her, but she was so bothered about him being very distant to her. She knew that he just hated to swallow his pride and admit that he was jealous. It was just his big fat ego. She found it cute somehow, but if she only knew, Zoro was too annoyed with Law, and it was way too far from being cute.

* * *

**University. Interior. Kenjetsu Club.**

"Zoro, this is Trafalgar Law. He was my apprentice also." Zoro's coach, Koshiro, introduced Zoro to Law.

Law smirked. "Nice to meet you, Zoro." He offered his hand. Zoro just stared at Law's hand when he offered it for a handshake. He placed his hand back to his pocket and just ignored Zoro's rude act. "I was really curious about the green haired man's fighting style. That's why I wanna see it for myself. They said he's using three katanas." Law stared at him and smirked sarcastically. Law did the research. He was really interested and curious about the man who had captured Robin's heart.

"Zoro is the asset of this club." Koshiro said proudly, smiling at Zoro.

Zoro was too annoyed. Law's arrogant gestures are getting into his nerves. But wait, it was his chance, his chance to kick his ass without worrying the consequences. "How about a duel?" Zoro challenged Law, folding his across his chest. "You have the title _The Supernova_ right?"

"That would be great." Koshiro affirmed, excited to see the duel between the two great swordsmen.

"I haven't played with swords for a while, but I'm not gonna back off." Law smirked.

The other members of the club were silenced when they heard that there will be a duel. The tense was building up.

Law approached Zoro. He leaned to him and whispered something. "Make sure to treat her right, don't let her slip away or else I'll snatch her from you." He smirked, and he was provoking Zoro.

Zoro's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth.

"You're gonna regret that you've accepted my challenge." Zoro mumbled as he clenched his fist.

* * *

**University. Interior. Hallway.**

Sanji was walking at the hallway. Two men were running into his opposite direction.

"Hurry up. We shouldn't miss it." The random man said.

"Yeah. Holy shit. I heard they're really good swordsmen. I wanna see that famous three sword style of the green haired man." The other random guy said.

Sanji was surprised. "Oi, excuse me. Three sword style you said? You mean Roronoa?"

The two men stopped running. "Yeah. A friend of mine said that there's a duel between Roronoa and The Supernova. Roronoa challenged the Supernova." The random man said.

"The Supernova?"

"Trafalgar Law. He's a legend too you know. He's a great match for Roronoa." The two man bid goodbye. "Hey, we have to go. We really wanna watch the fight."

Sanji widened his eyes. "That dumbass!" He said.

Sanji rushed at the Kenjetsu club. He was worried, but not for Zoro. He knew the real strength of his friend. He knew that Zoro held a deep grudge against the goatee man and he could kill him right then and there. "That fucker! Is he planning to kill him?!" He ran hurriedly, panting.

* * *

**Interior. Kenjetsu Club.**

The sounds of swords clanging against each other were echoing in the room. People was cheering and shouting as the two man fight with real swords.

Zoro spun around and swung his swords sideways. Law managed to deflect his attack with his one sword style.

"Shit. He's using all his swords." Sanji mumbled as he entered the room, panting. But Sanji was pretty surprised that Law could deflect Zoro's attacks. "He's a damn good one." He said.

Zoro was off-balance. He lost his footing. Law saw the opening. With one swift move, Law charged forward and swung his sword to his chest.

Zoro was on the ground!

His chest was slashed successfully by Law. Blood dripped from his chest, and the stain of blood covered his shirt.

"Stop!" Coach Koshiro shouted. "Stop it now!" Coach Koshiro was really surprised. He could see that the two swordsmen were really into the fight, like they were fighting for something. He didn't expect that the fight would be blood-shedding.

Zoro stood up. It was too late. It was too late to stop him.

_**SANTORYU.**_

"Zoro! Stop it!" The coach yelled in horror.

"MARIMO! NO!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro's rage was uncontrollable. He crossed his two swords on his chest and his one sword in his mouth horizontally behind them. It was his most daring move that had knocked out all of his opponents in every competition and had sent all to the hospital.

_**ENBIMA YONEZU ONI GIRI.**_

In a lighting speed, Zoro advanced and charged into Law. He swung his swords across his chest in one quick motion. Law was unprepared by his swift move. He tried to deflect it as he shield himself with his sword, placing it horizontally across his upper body. But Zoro's acceleration and force was too much to bear. Law's eyes widened as he could feel that Zoro had added a twisted force that had made it stronger and undefeatable.

Law fell on the ground!

Coach Koshiro's eyes widened. He had never seen the move. It was a different move from the classic Oni Giri that he had taught him.

Zoro returned the damage that Law had given him. But Law had received greater damage than him. There was a big cross slash on his chest.

Coach Koshiro ran between them when he had seen Law standing up for a revenge attack. "STOP!" He yelled.

"ZORO!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro snapped back to reality when he heard Sanji call his real name.

"Sanji?" He said as he kneeled down and trembled. He held the big slash on his chest.

Sanji rushed at him. He helped him to stand up by putting Zoro's arm around his neck as he lifted him up. "You did great. You kicked his ass." Sanji whispered at him and grinned.

Law was helped by coach Koshiro.

The people around them were dumbfounded.

Law approached Zoro as he offered his hand. "She's taming a monster." He smirked. "You won."

Zoro accepted his handshake. Zoro smirked back. "You're strong. You almost deflected my special move" He smiled. "And oh, Keep your hands off her."

"Sure."

The audience clapped as they cheered for the both swordsmen, thanking them for the mind-blowing sword fight.

* * *

**TIME SPACE WARP! XD**

* * *

**Interior. Zoro's Place. Zoro's Room.**

She approached Zoro who was lying on the bed. She lay down beside him.

"hey…" She sweetly said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"aw." He winced as Robin accidentally touched his 'small' wound.

Robin took the laptop from his lap and placed it on the side table. She fixed the blanket and placed it over them.

"You could have at least told me about it, Zoro." She kissed him on his cheek. "Zoro, let's talk."

"The fear of losing you is overbearing." He said as he turned to her, looking at her eyes. "Yeah. I was so jealous." He said.

"I am not so in love with anything in this world, Zoro." She cupped his cheek by her hand. "Then you happened." She whispered sweetly. "You are my one and only."

"Im sorry." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you so much that it hurts."

"Im all yours, Zoro." She assured him.

She straddled him. She was on top of him. She leaned on him as she kissed him passionately. Her tongue played with his. She suckled his lower lip. She parted her lips with his and whispered... _"Tell me what you want me to do..."_ She said, whispering shallowly from her lungs as she smiled slyly to him. He groaned. He placed his hands at the back of her neck, with his thumb on her throat. He pulled her and kissed her hungrily and possessively. His tongue found hers again, snaking inside of her mouth savagely. She let out a faint moan that turned him on even more. She left his mouth as she brushed her lips down to his neck. He groaned as her wet lips showered him with kisses, sucking momentarily and licking every inch of his neck.

Her tongue travelled down south and reached his chest wrapped with bondages. She traced his chest with her index finger._ "Don't make me worry again."_ She said.

She kissed his well toned abs. He hissed as he felt her stiffened tongue licking his stomach. She parted her lips on his body again as she removed her top. Her laced sexy bra was barely covering her beautiful big round delicious bosom. He groaned with the sight of his half-naked lover. She ducked down to kiss his stomach again as her hands traveled to his inner thighs. He gasp for air when she held his bulging erection underneath his pants. She smirked at him and looked at him straight in to his eyes.

She pulled off his pants and she removed his boxers underneath it. She smiled mischievously when she saw his full throbbing erection. _"Tell me what you want me to do..."_ She said, again.

He groaned as he felt her slender long fingers massaged his balls. She held his shaft as she slightly blew an air on it. He gasped when he felt the hot air from her mouth. _"Suck me hard."_ He groaned.

She slid her tongue out of her mouth and licked the tip of his manhood. He halted as she swirled her tongues licking his precum. She then sucked the head of his cock greedily, slowly, moving down, taking half of his throbbing erection on her sensation of her hot mouth on him had him moaning and groaning as he bucked his hips up. She moved her mouth up, and down as she wrapped her soft hand at the base of his stiffened cock. He desperately fought for more oxygen, he gasped. He moved along with her when she started a bobbing motion. Blowing, sucking him up and down in a rhythmic motion. _"Robin…" _He said, barely audible.

She smiled slyly. She loved watching his facial expressions. He growled wildly when he felt that Robin stretched even further down on his cock as the tip touched her throat, and she bobbed her head faster and harder. His head was thrown back as he gritted his teeth, groaning when he felt that his loads were travelling through him. _"Im gonna c-cum!"_ He closed his eyes as she increased her speed, sucking him harder and deeper. He heaved, panting, he bucked his hips into her mouth as his toes curled up and his head goes back. He gripped Robin's head as his body stiffened. She felt his hot seed spill into her mouth with the frenzy of simultaneous explosions. He was quite surprised when she swallowed everything, licking every white-hot fluid on his cock. She got up and brushed her lips on his neck and whispered. _"Fuck me. Fuck me like how you always do."_

Zoro groaned. He got up and pinned her on the bed. He straddled himself on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her. The taste of the cum that he had spilled on her mouth was still lingering. He sucked her tongue greedily, absorbing her essence into his very cells. He nibbled her lips fiercely, hungrily and made them swollen. He parted his lips on hers and gasped for oxygen. He then brushed his lips down to her neck. He swept her neck with his stiffened tongue. He smooch the top of her collar bone, pressing his lips as he sucked hard, breaking the blood vessels, and leaving a maroon mark on her neck. _"You're mine.. Nico Robin.." _

His lips traveled down to her bosom. He sucked her pink nipple as he swirled his tongue on it. Her nipple stiffened inside his mouth, He massaged gently the other one, rolling and nibbling her nipple gently with his thumb. She moaned.

His lips traveled down again and explored more of her body_. "I love your scent, your body...You're driving me crazy, woman..." _He kissed her stomach passionately as he traveled more downward. He breathed when he had reached her inner thighs. He paused and did nothing, teasing her and prolonging her anticipation. She arched her back as she felt the hot air coming from his mouth, pushing her inner thighs to his face. _"Zoro.. Please…" _He smirked _"Please what?"_ He teased as he inhaled her scent.

_"Touch me with your mouth...Eat my wet pussy... Please!"_ She said as she closed her eyes pulling his head into her wet needy inner thighs_. "Ahh..."_ She moaned as he brushed his lips into the juncture of her thighs. He opened her pussy lips with his two thumbs, revealing the slick wetness of her excitement. He licked her sweet juices, and that had made her moan. She arched her back in pleasure, trying to brush her inner thighs where she most ached for fulfillment. He captured her sensitive clit with his mouth. He sucked it with right pressure, swirling his tongue on it simultaneously. She cried in pleasure as she grabbed his sweaty green hair pulling it harder into her wet womanhood. _"Don't stop…!Zoro..."_ He slid his index finger inside her while his mouth was busy sucking her swollen pearl. _"Oh god..."_ She shivered and gasp as he rubbed his finger from her insides. He added one more finger. She moaned louder as he finger fucked her, ramming his fingers in and out of her wet pussy._ "I-im c-cumming!"_ He licked the tip of her clit rapidly with his stiffened tongue as he rammed his fingers continuously inside her. She cried out load. Her toes curled up as she lifted her waist. She trembled, as she felt the uncontrollable contractions. The strong, lovely sensation claimed her as she let out a sweet final cry. Zoro smirked when he felt the vacuum force gripping his two fingers from the inside. He got up and leaned into her as he kissed her lips again. He slid out his fingers from her inner thighs and he licked them._ "You taste so good..."_

He kissed her, devouring her soft and pink lips. She could taste herself on his mouth. He parted his lips from hers for air. Robin murmured. "_Fill me up. I want you inside me..."_ She reclaimed his mouth and kissed him passionately, darting her tongue on his.

He positioned himself between her legs. She gasped when she felt his straining and throbbing erection again. He rubbed his shaft on her wet pussy. They growled with the sensation. "Fuck me, now." She said as she clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He entered her fully in one hard deep thrust, making her moan and gasped. _"Ahh!" _He began rocking her, pounding her in a slow motion. Slow, hard and deep. She arched her hips to meet each powerful thrust. He bit his lower lip with the sensation as she spasmed and controlled her muscles inside her. The rhythm increased. He pounded his thick throbbing shaft inside her deeper and faster. She threw her head back as she screamed his name _"Zoro..!"_ Their moans were louder, echoing inside the room. He breathed heavily, harsh and uneven. He held her waist and lifted her up so he could ram deeper into her. She cried out when he hit her sweet spot. _"Oh yes!" _She yelled with her short, sharp gasps. He growled. _"Im commin'!"_ She buried her fingernails on his back as she trembled. The strong, lovely sensation began to claim her again. The wave of orgasm hit her and she screamed in ecstasy. Her spasms of pleasure sent him to heavens as well. He gave her one slamming thrust of climax. He was stunned for a moment as he spilled his seed inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting, breathing his lungs out. He kissed her on her forehead and smiled.

He lay down beside her and cuddled her. He buried his face on his neck as he panted. _"That was great."_

"i missed that." She giggled.

"Iloveyou." He whispered.

* * *

A/N: **make-up sex. without the ass cramp. :p hahaha.**

**Thank you for reading. i hope you liked it. ***now running like a headless chicken*

* * *

**Chikage Zorobin**- you really hate Tashigi huh? :D Yeah. Traffy is so hot. yohohoho

**Kojo208**- I love Traffy to. His attitude is a lil bit twisted. He's so hard to read. And to write. So, have you tried dragon nest? :)

**LegendaryOrigin**- Thank you. Thank you for supporting this story. I'll do my best to make it more thrilling. ^^

**ariahsop**- Kampai! He just kicked Law's ass. XD

**Guest**- LawBin is pretty viral. XD I cant blame you. Law is so hot. heh! XD

**Peachie . D**- I don't mind reading a book of review from you. You've always been giving wonderful reviews. Thank you. :) Im really grateful.

**Misteriosomex21**- Im afraid that i couldn't insert all of the strawhat characters here. I've been using Sanji as the main support at Zoro's character. Let's see for the latter part of the story. Lucci was one of my options too. But i dont know, i really wanted Franky as Robin's ex. ^^

**sherine003**- Salamat. paki-explain. Lab yu! hahahaha!

**Majin no tamashi** - thank you for reading! :)

**Jabrax13**- Hello Jabrax13! This is a ZoRobic fanfic. :3 hihihihih! ^^


	11. Speed shock

**Chapter 11**

**Speed Shock**

* * *

_"We have made decisions that we want to run away from._

_We have broken a heart but never really meant to._

_We fucking did something half-hearted or reluctantly._

_Shit Happens, they say. _

_Yeah. Shit Happens. That's life."_

* * *

"That's way too far." He frowned.

"Zoro… it's just six months."

Zoro was silent.

"It's just a 6 hour drive." She cupped his cheek with her palm. "It's just a distance right?"

Zoro was still silent.

"I'll visit you every week."

"Promise?" He looked at her and held her hand.

"Promise." She looked at him before kissing him passionately.

Robin was assigned by the university to join a national congress for historians and archaeologist. It would be the gathering of the most competitive archeologists from the different countries of the globe, and Robin was one of them. Luckily for them, the gathering will be held just six hours away from their city. Robin could still visit Zoro every week, and they should bear with it for six months.

Robin managed to visit Zoro once a week for the first three months, but, due to research works, everyday meetings and other activities, once a week had become once a month. Zoro didn't mind though, he's a very understanding lover. He would always call her every night, or chat online. They also did some phone sex or sending some naughty messages to each other.

* * *

Robin took her birth control pill before going to sleep that she had been taking once a day since Zoro didn't want to use a fuckin' condom. She lay on her back on her bed and her phone rang.

"I can't sleep.." Zoro said to her over the phone, as he lay on his back on his bed.

She giggled. "why?" She turned to the other side of her bed, hugging a pillow. "I miss you.."

"Me too. Roro missed you too." He chuckled.

"awe, I miss her too. Feed her well ok?"

"Of course." He sighed and grinned. "What are you wearing, sweetie."

She giggled. "Your favorite shirt… and just with my panties."

He groaned because he missed her more."I miss you so much.."

"I miss you too.." She smiled slyly.

"I really miss your kisses," He whispered over the phone. "I want you here on my bed.."

"And, what are you going to do to me?" She whispered sexily because she's fucking on it too.

"Imma kiss your lips..And neck..And lick your beautiful nipples and.. suck them hard as I play with your clit with my fingers.." He groaned as he heard her moan, he knew that she was touching herself. "Your voice drives me crazy.."

"Thinking of it makes me wet.." She breathed her lungs out. "Im..wet..right now..Zoro.."

He groaned wilder. "Fuck. I've got a hard-on too..I wanna touch your wet pussy,"

She moaned. "I'm touching it for you..Im so fucking wet.." And she moaned louder.

"Damn it." He groaned," He pulled off his boxers and jack off. "I want to lick your pussy.. And suck your clit and make them swell in my mouth"

**And I stop there. They need some fucking privacy and before I fucking embarrass myself again for making this fucking phone-sex convo. Damn it very much. Lol**

* * *

**TIME SPACE WARP! XD**

* * *

**After 6 months. Interior. Punk Hazard.**

"So she'll be home next week?" Sanji said as he puffed a smoke. He sat side by side with Zoro on Bar stools.

"Yea. At last." Zoro said as he chugged the bottle of beer. "I fuckin' miss that woman."

Sanji smirked. He's pretty amazed that his ever so cold blooded best friend was so in love.

"I wonder what could have happened to you and Law if coach Koshiro wasn't there during the duel." Sanji chugged his bottle.

"Nah, I just wanted to teach him a lesson. Nobody touch my woman." He smirked.

"What? You don't trust Robin?" Sanji puffed another smoke.

"I trust her. I just don't trust that goatee man."

Sanji laughed. "Nice reasoning, Marimo."

"Hey." A random girl suddenly appeared.

"mellorine~! Mellorine~!" Sanji danced like a noodle. "Wanna dance, beautiful babe?"

"Sure.."

Sanji took the ladie's hand and danced on the dance floor, and maybe some fuckin' quickie later after some dance like he would always do. "See ya, Marimo." He grinned.

Zoro finished 13 bottles of beer and he was fucking drunk. He wanted to go home but he couldn't find Sanji. He was pretty sure that he's out there somewhere again fucking some random chick. He was about to leave when a woman appeared in front of him.

"hi.." The woman said.

"What do you want woman?" He said. His eyes were just half-opened because he was so damn drunk.

"Care for a drink?" The woman smiled at him.

"Nah, im goin' home." Zoro said.

The woman chuckled. "I really like guys like you."

Zoro stared at the woman with his arched eyebrow. "Just one round." He said. He was so drunk that he hadn't realized that he accepted the woman's invitation. The woman was slim, well-endowed, with dark-green eyes, and she has a wavy long black hair. Zoro looked at her and he found himself having a hard-on and his inner thighs were aching by just staring at the woman's skin. It was lust. Like what the fuck, he's still a man, and was so drunk. The alcohol was taking him over. He was definitely turned on with the woman wearing only a bikini top and Capri-length pink pants.

"Alvida." The woman said. "You are?"

"Zoro."

Alvida approached Zoro and whispered "You wanna go somewhere?"

His manhood jumped. The woman was looking for some _fun_. Just plain fuckin' _fun_. He was so horny that he couldn't think damn straight.

"Just a one night stand."

That's it. The woman had just said it. One night stand. One night only. Just for fun. The dirtiest and the pointless sex. They went to the nearest motel and started to fool around. He fucked her in a speedolicious way. He took her from behind and fucked like a horny dog. He snapped back to reality when he had spilled his seeds on her. He remembered his girlfriend.

Robin.

What the fuck did he just do?

He's a fucking asshole idiot.

He fixed himself up and left the place. Alvida was still asleep when he left. He walked home, trying to shake the massive guilt. He went to the nearest convenience store for coffee. He walked home again with the coffee on his hand. He couldn't believe it. He just cheated on his woman. He wanted to kill himself. He wanted to use his own katana and slash his own penis. He seriously wanted to die. He wanted to peel his skin. He felt that he's the dirtiest man alive. He yelled and threw the coffee on his hand.

"Fucking shit!"

He opened the door of his house.

His eyes widened. Robin was waiting at the living room. It was 3 in the morning and she was waiting. She smiled at him widely, and was so happy to see him.

Zoro was dumbfounded. The guilt was eating him and somewhat he was having a panic attack at that moment.

"Surprise! I said that I'll be home next week. But I just wanna surprise you." Robin said in a cheerful tone before she approached him for a hug.

* * *

**A/N:I think i need some 13 bottles of beer and get drunk too. You can kill me now for writing this.**

**but before you slaughter me let me answer or reply your reviews.**

sherine003**- haha! epic fail na naman ba yung lab scene? at nagre-review ka na. ang saya ko! XD Lab yu!**

Chikage Zorobin**- Of course. ZoRobin forever!**

Kojo208** - Traffy is a cool guy. But is he OOC at Chapter 10? Wow. So have you tried? I use the loli character. The academic. I chose the engineer class. If you want to be a front-liner then choose the warrior class. For tankers it would be the clerics. Sorceress and Kali are pretty strong too.**

ME**- Hello. thank you! :3**

Jabrax13**- It takes two to tango,they say. Robin loves Zoro so she wont let that happen too. And also, I know that you want to slaughter me this time! XD**

LegendaryOrigin**- How about making a perfect couple complicated for a while? like an imbalance trigonometric equation that needs a lot of proving? ;) hihihihihi**

Misteriosomex21**- Hi! that's a good question. i hope this chapter gave you the answer. :D Thank you.. :)**

Otaku-SIG**- Thank you. ^_^  
**

Wait! Someone's missing. Where's **Peachie .D**? XD Woi, I miss you!


	12. square one

**Chapter 12**

**Square One**

_Pain. We need it to stay and to feel alive._

* * *

"What's wrong Zoro?" She said as she cupped her cheeks with her hand.

Zoro didn't move. He was silent. He clenched his fist. He couldn't stand to see a happy Robin after he had some whoopee hour with a random bitch. He closed his eyes.

He was a drunken horny dog that couldn't control a sexual urge that time. He was so disgusted with himself. He hated himself. He seriously wanted to die. He couldn't even swallow his own saliva. He knew that it'll break her heart and tear her apart. He could even lose her, and he was scared. He was scared to death. But he couldn't live with himself with the bag of guilt. He decided to confess.

"Zoro?" A worried Robin said. "What happened? Are you sick?"

"I touched a woman." He said, opening his eyes.

She stepped back. "I don't understand, Zoro."

"I was so drunk. I fooled around with this woman that I've met at Punk Hazard. I chea-..I cheated." He bit his lower lip, looking at the floor, and his eyes were half-lidded. "I didn't mean to.. uh.. Im so sorry, Robin..."

Robin was stunned, like she was hit by a stun gun and couldn't move.

Zoro approached Robin. He walked towards her but Robin suddenly spoke.

"Don't touch me." She said. Her face was emotionless.

But he reached for her.

With one swift move, Robin slapped his face. Hard enough, that made him step back.

He was stunned.

Another swift move, Robin slapped the other side of his face.

And she did it again, and again. He let her. He didn't move.

He spoke. His voice was breaking. "Im sorry." He shallowly said from his lungs. "I was out of control… Im so sorry…But it doesn't mean I love you any less…" He said.

Robin broke down and cried. Robin bawled.

She cried out loud. She wanted to trash and to yell but she couldn't, because all she could manage to do was to cry out. She couldn't tell him enough how much she hated him for doing it. She was so damn hurt.

"How could you!" A word finally came out from her. Her voice was shattered, like a breaking glass.

"Im so sorry," was all he could say.

"I don't deserve this, Zoro!" She cupped her face with her both hands and cried louder.

He walked towards her and tried to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. "I don't want to see you again."

She turned her back on him. She picked her trolley bags. Zoro stood on his way and grabbed her ams.

"Don't go, Robin. Please!" He said. His eyes were teary.

"Stay away! I don't want to see your face!" She pushed him but he didn't budge.

"Please, don't leave me…Robin." He hugged her.

"No." She pushed his chest, like she was so disgusted on him.

"Don't do this." He gripped her arm.

"Did you ever think about me before banging her?! Did you ever think about us?!"

"Im sorry." He said in a breathy voice.

"Im leaving. Get outta my way."

She pushed him and he stepped back.

He stepped back, only to kneel down in front of her.

"Please. Don't leave. You can't do this. I'm a jerk, I know. Please don't leave."

Robin couldn't count how many times he had mentioned the phrase _don't leave _and_ im sorry_.

She was immobilized. She couldn't believe that he actually kneeled down for her forgiveness. Her heart sank when she saw visible droplets of tears coming from his eyes. He was crying.

"Please give me another _chance_, Robin." He said, and he was choking on his own tears.

She bit her lower lip as she stared at him. His eyes were full of regrets, anger, and fear.

She didn't think twice. She picked him up and hugged him. She wiped his tears. "Don't give me that look, dumbass." She said, and her voice was husky.

He hugged her tight, so tight that she found it hard to breath.

"Let's go take a shower together." She whispered.

They were at the bath tub, with their naked bodies. She sat between his thighs as her back pressed against his chest. It was so silent that it became so deafening. The sound of a few droplets of water from the faucet and the splash of water from the tub when they moved a bit are only heard.

She closed her eyes as she leaned the back of her head against his chest. She smiled.

She was hurting, yet was so amazed on how she could still find something to smile about after her lover had cheated on her. He had a way of mixing her up inside, just like scattering her to pieces and sweeping her off the ground in one single go. She never wanted him to lose that place. A tear fell from her eyes as she reminisced of how Zoro begged for her forgiveness. She remembered so damn well how he had choked on his own tears, and how he kneeled down for forgiveness. He broke her heart yet she was so happy to see and feel Zoro's unspeakable love for her. She learned that nothing's worth it was ever so easy. She wanted him in her life, so damn bad. She was so in love with him, so deeply, that she's willing to start over again. It's pretty ironic how she found happiness from cheating.

He hugged her from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes as he looked back at the yelling squall that had happened. His chest was aching that breathing had become so hard to do. He hugged her tighter and planted a kiss on her neck. In any sword battle, he refused to lose, for his pride. But for Robin, he'd always want to give it a damn hard fight, even if it meant losing all of his damn pride. He couldn't afford to lose her. He couldn't still forgive himself for hurting her, and he was scared. He was so scared of the future, a future without Robin in it, and a future that could be synonymous to hell. He had never been so scared in his whole life. Robin was his weakness. He swore to himself that he would never do the same mistake again. He bet his life on it. He was moved to tears as he reminisced how unquestioning and forgiving she was.

"I'm really sorry." He spoke, finally breaking the silence but his voice was still breaking. And he couldn't tell her enough how much he resented it.

She turned to him, straddling herself on him. She buried her forehead on his and stared at his eyes deeply. His teary and swollen eyes met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Back to square one..." She whispered and smiled. "Let's start over again, Zoro…"

"Yeah..." He shallowly said wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her lips passionately. "I love you... Don't ever leave." He said between their kiss.

They kissed passionately. They are letting go of the sadness and pain. They knew that they were in pain because they had a basis of comparison in knowing when they are or they are not. And it was good. It meant they had a happy relationship.

She forgave him, and he learned to forgive himself as well.

He left her lips and kissed her neck. He licked her and she moaned. She felt his throbbing erection between her thighs. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and smiled mischievously. "I miss our bed." She said.

Without words, he stood up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his manhood between her thighs. He kissed her while his hands had a firm grasp on her ass. He thrusted his cock inside her causing her to moan in pleasure. He stepped out of the tub and walked towards the bedroom while he was inside her and kissing her savagely. The sensation of his cock inside her while he walked made her moan louder. He lay her down on the bed and leaned on her, his hard chest pressing against her soft bosoms. Their body was still dripping wet that made their bed sheets soaked.

He began rocking her. He held his ass with his both hands so he could slam into her harder. She screamed as she arched her back. He watched her facial panted heavily. Her eyes were half-lidded. She was loud and making so much noise that made him groan. He loved making his woman moan and scream. Pleasing her pleased him. Hearing her scream like hell sent him to heavens as well. He buried his forehead as he held her both hands with his, intertwining them with his. She begged for more. "Faster Zoro!" She said with a breathy voice. And he did, barreling her more, deeper and faster. She buried her fingernails on his back as she spasm uncontrollably, screaming in pleasure, shaking, submerging herself with the mind-blowing orgasm he's giving her. He was stunned also for a moment just right after her climax. He spilled his cum inside her. He trembled and collapsed on top of her. They were both panting, fighting for oxygen. He kissed her forehead and smirked. "Why so loud this time?" He teased.

She pouted. "You don't like it?"

"Of course not. It drives me crazy, woman. I loved it." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Because I missed you. I missed this." She said as she gave a quick kiss on his lips.

"I missed you too." He said, giving back a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I want more." She smiled slyly.

He grinned then she straddled him. She was on top of him.

Back to square one, they made love like a brand new lovers until morning.

* * *

**Interior. University. Cafeteria.**

Sanji was laughing out loud. "What the fuck happened to your eyes?! It's so swollen!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He snorted.

Sanji patted Zoro's shoulders. "Im so fucking happy, Shitty moss head..." He smirked.

"What? why?" Zoro said, so pissed off.

"Shit got real eh?" He punched Zoro's chest. "Crying is a brave thing to do for a man."

Zoro was silenced by his last statement.

"I won't be asking for the reason behind those swollen eyes." Sanji added."By the way, maybe you should take off those glasses. Those girls were looking at you and fangirlin'." Sanji signaled Zoro to look at their side. "Robin will get mad and cripple those fangirls."

"I don't know how to hide these fuckin' swollen eyes." He said.

"Yoh! Sanji, Zoro!" Luffy yelled. He was with Nami. His hand was intertwined with Nami's.

Zoro and Sanji was dumbfounded.

"What?" Nami said.

"waaa! So You and Luffy.. uhh.. dating?" Zoro said.

"Yeah we are." Luffy grinned, showing his hand entertwined with Nami.

"My Nami-swan is gooonnneee." Sanji cried as he lay his head down on the table.

Luffy just laughed out loud.

"Eh what is with those glasses?" Nami pointed Zoro. "It suits you, anyway." Nami smiled.

"Did you make some drafting plates again? Your eyes are so swollen." Luffy asked.

Zoro just blushed. Aside from crying, he remembered that he had made love with Robin, dawn 'till morning.

He just rolled his eyes on his nosy friends. He felt his vibrating phone. He slid it out of his pocket. He got a message from Robin.

_**Hi hottie. You look so hot with those glasses. **_

Zoro looked around but he couldn't find Robin. Zoro smiled and typed on his phone. _**Where are you?**_

_**I just passed by. Anyway, I'll be sleeping in your house later. See you. I love you.**_She replied.

He smiled. He was so happy. Nothing had changed. He swore to himself that he'd make her happier this time.

* * *

**Interior. University. Faculty room.**

A random man suddenly entered room looking for Robin.

"Flowers for Ms. Nico Robin. Is Ms. Nico Robin here?" The random man said.

Robin looked at the random guy. The random guy looked at her. "Are you Ms. Nico Robin?"

"Yes I am." Robin said arching one of her eyebrows.

The random guy approached him. "I work at a flower shop. A man asked me to deliver these flowers for you." He said, smiling cheerfully at her.

"Oh." She took the bouquet of flowers from the man. "Thank you."

The man bid goodbye. She looked at the flowers. It was a bouquet of pink roses with some white tiger lilies. There was a note on it, written in a familiar engineering lettering and she knew already where it came from.

_**Tiger Lilies...said to mean "I dare you to love me."**_

_**Pink Roses…Said to mean "Please believe me."**_

_**Back to square one.**_

_**I dare you to love me, again. **_

_**I'll never break your heart again. Please believe me.**_

_**I love you.**_

She smiled as she read the note. She remembered the first time Zoro had confessed his love for her. 'Love me back' he had said.

She was so happy. It was actually the first bouquet of flowers from Zoro. She took her phone and typed a message for him.

**Thank you. I love the flowers. I love you too. I never stopped loving you, idiot.**

* * *

A/N: errr.. errr... XD you still love me right? XD

Zoro is capable of kneeling down. Just like how he did when he begged Mihawk to train him. I used that side of him here.

The Speed Shock chapter broke my heart too. And we are all in a state of speed shock! hahaha! And my heart sank when i read your reactions. hihihi. And this chapter might have surprised you as well. fight and make up. XD Im so impulsive. And I'm here, writing and appreciating the beauty and art of second chance. I, myself is a beneficiary of a second chance too, but not in aspect of love. :p Honestly, i hate drama. Because i suck at writing strong emotions, and i hope i didn't screw up that much in the first scene. But i swear i did my best. And this chapter became fluffy. XD I talk too much. Let me reply your reviews. :)

* * *

**Jabrax13**- XD hahaha! No. No. No. I just wanted to put a lil twist. I knew it. I knew that you'll be pissed off.

**ariahsop**- Let's just pretend that he spilled it on Alvida's face! hahahahaha

**Guest**- Yes, yes. Here is the update dear. :D Thank you for reading.

**Chikage Zorobin** - You're blaming everyone! Blame me. i wrote it. hahahaha!

**LegendaryOrigin** - Cheating is Ugh! i dunno. I just wanted to make it a lil bit complicated.

**ME**- hihihihih. I wont let that happen. As of now. :p joke! i dunno. I dont have any plans yet.

**Kojo208** - Offtopic alert: I love being a support in a party. XD i hope we could play together. What server are you in? Let's run in a dungeon! XD

**Otaku-SIG**- TT_TT yeah!

**Peachie . D** - I honestly missed you. :) And about Zoro being OCC. You are right, i must admit. But this chapter might have surprised you with the sudden make-up as well. This story doesn't still have a proper plot twist. I dont wanna add a plot twist as of now. Adding the real plot twist means that this story will end anytime soon. Im still so attached to this fanfic. And about some sex scenes, i'm so paranoid. I have this uneasy feeling, that my sex scenes are not good enough, that they don't even have an impact or arouse the readers. hahaha! I wanted to add some rough sex scenes here, but im just so afraid. XD but promise, i'll do my best for the kinky dirty scenes. XD And about the bromance! You're right. Im a fan of those two also. :3 i really love writing them together.

**Sven Svenson**- Yes yes. Thank you! :D

**hikarichann**- Hello there! thank you for reading!


	13. whip my cream

A/N:I was laughing while typing some of the dialogues here.

I enjoyed making this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Whip My Cream**

* * *

_Food porn, _literally. As in literally.

* * *

**INT. ZORO'S PLACE. ZORO'S BED. MORNING.**

Zoro's phone was ringing.

**(Insert your favorite ringtone here.)**

"_Baby_, answer the phone please. It's so noisy." The groggy naked Robin nudged Zoro.

"hmn. I'm still sleepy." The naked sexy Zoro's said with his eyes closed, they were on a spoon position, his chest pressing her back.

"Zoro…" Robin nudged him again. "That's the 2nd call. It might be important."

Zoro grumbled as he lazily reached for his phone. He scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"Hello." He answered the phone with his eyes closed.

"Oi,_ Marimo_." It was Sanji over the phone.

"What. It's so early shitty cook. What do you want?"

"I know you're naked with Robin. That's why I'm calling. I don't wanna kick that fuckin' door of yours and see your ass."

"So why are fuckin' calling? Is there a problem?"

"Let's meet later. I'm pretty excited. Let's plan for the party later. Next week will be our finals so we'll be very busy. We will be leaving the day after exams so Robin could come with us."

"Huh? Leave for what? Party?"

"Fuck you! Are you even my best friend?! It's my birthday next week!"

"Oh yeah." He yawned.

"Yep. See you later, shithead."

"yeah." And he hung up.

Zoro placed his phone back on the side table.

"who's that?" Robin sat upright and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sanji?"

"Yeah." He said as he lay on the bed again. "come here." He grabbed her waist with his two hands.

She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her, spooning her, pressing his chest against her back.

"**_What do you want for breakfast?_**" She whispered.

He kissed the back of her neck. "**_You._**" He whispered sexily.

She turned around so she could see him eye to eye. **"_You want my hot pancake?_"** She smiled slyly, biting her lips sexily.

"hmmmm.." He travelled his fingers on her back, tracing her sexiness.

"**_Or my waffles_?**" She smiled, tracing her index finger on his broad chest.

"**_Any._ _With your sweet syrup_.** Of course" He gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "How about you? What do you want?" He asked, smirking.

She arched her eyebrow as she licked her lips. "**_Sausage. Big fat sausage_.**"

"Sounds like porn movie titles." He chuckled.

"_**Do you want my cream cheese**?_" He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her passionately. He darted his tongue inside her mouth and she let out a faint moan.

She giggled as their lips parted. "**_Sausage with cream cheese?_**" She traced her fingers on her lips. "**_It's my favorite, actually._**" She suddenly straddled him. She sat between his thighs. He gasped as she held his manhood. "The _sausage_ is ready?" She smirked at him. He groaned as she traced her long slender index finger at the head of his cock. She bit her lower lip as she felt his pre-cum. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it up, then down repeatedly. He groaned wilder.

He sat upright and whispered in her ear. _"**The sausage needs a hot toaster.**" _He chuckled and gave her lips a quick kiss.

She pushed his chest that made him flat on bed again. She arched her eyebrow. **"**_**Yes, sir.**"_ She naughtily smiled.

"**_Whip my Cream, baby._**" He sexily said, smirking at her.

"**_Whip my cream?_**" She chuckled as she bit her lower lip again.

Robin positioned her knees on either side of his torso, facing him. She lowered herself into his throbbing manhood. They both gasped as the head of his shaft dug inside her slick wet inner thighs. She moved lower and moaned in pleasure as she felt him filling her hot insides. He bit his lower lip as he felt that he's deep inside her. She began to move, and he let her do the lead.

Instead of up-and-down thrusts, she swiveled her hips back and forth. She moved slowly, with controlled motions. She moaned in pleasure as she felt the hardness of his cock glided against every steamy inch of her, throwing her head back. She rode him like a cowgirl. He was turned on as he watched her gliding and swiveling on his top as she sexily cupped her own bosoms with her hands. Her raw sexiness and the faces she was making drove him crazy. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted, moaning and biting her lower lip once in a while.

He placed his hands on her hips, pushing her more into his manhood, submerging himself with the slow, yet intense intimacy. He loved how she controlled their love making.

She leaned on him and kissed his lips as she rode him. _"More, baby."_ He said, catching his breath between their kisses. She swiveled faster, and that made him groaned wilder as the pleasure was building up. She started to make shallow and fast pants, moaning and whimpering his name as she rode him faster and wilder… "_I'm cumming!" _She cried in pleasure as she reached the moment of release, and trembled. He groaned as he felt her convulsed around him. He sat upright to catch her as she collapsed in ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around him as she leaned her head on his shoulders, panting. He could still feel her spasm around his cock.

He kissed her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. "That was intense, my cowgirl."

He laid her flat on bed. He was on top of her. He placed himself between her thighs and thrust. He leaned on her and buried his forehead on hers and made a heavy eye contact with her. She moaned once again as she felt the sensation of his cock barreling inside her, gradually increasing in speed. She buried her fingernails on his back. She closed her eyes as she submerged herself with the sensation of his shaft sliding in and out fast of her womanhood, stretching and grinding every inch of her walls. He groaned as he felt the need to release. He thrust deeper and faster causing him to make short, sharp gasps. She reached for her clitoris and rammed her soft finger on it urgently._ "Ah...!."_ She moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her clit. He buried his head on his neck as he soared over the edge. She moaned as she felt him burst inside her and she claimed her second orgasm together with him. He placed his forehead again on hers as he smiled. "I love you." He whispered shallowly from his lungs._ "sausage with cream cheese. how was it?"_

She chuckled. _"I loved it."_ She whispered, staring deep into his eyes. _"I love you too."_

She glanced at the wall clocked and gasped. "Oh my!"

"What?" Zoro asked.

"I'll just take a bath. I promised Nami to go shopping with her!"

"Let's cuddle. Five minutes please…" He begged her.

She giggled. "Okay."

He lay down beside her and buried his face on her neck as he planted a kiss. "I'm happy that you and Nami are close friends. I'm happy that you get along with my friends very well."

"They're really nice people. I love the people you love."

He chuckled. "You're so sweet, woman."

Nami and Robin became close friends within a short span of time after being introduced by Zoro. They become shopping buddies also. Nami had also some sleep over at Robin's place, and sometimes, Zoro was being kicked out of the bed. Robin and Nami were like sisters, and best friends.

* * *

"So how's your relationship with Zoro? You've been together for almost a year already." Nami said as she drove the car, with her eyes on the road.

"We're happy." Robin said cheerfully, who was on sitting on the driver side. "Hey, let's stop by at a coffee shop later."

"Okay." Nami glanced at her and smiled. "So how is he as a boyfriend? I hope he's not giving you a hard time."

Robin giggled. "Yes, he's a lil bit stubborn, but I love his stubbornness."

Nami kept her eyes on the road as she nodded.

"I can get a bit fat without worrying about it because I can blame him." Robin leaned the side of her head against the glass window of the car.

Nami smiled and agreed. "Oh well, talking about the perks of having a boyfriend that loves you."

Robin chuckled. "There are always bottled beers in the fridge. I've learned to drink beer and eat pizza and watch a sword fight on TV every Thursday night. But he's sweet enough and let me watch history channel if I asks him to."

Nami glanced at Robin. "I don't think you're gaining weight at all. You're still slim."

"Thanks to some rough sex sessions on the couch after stuffing ourselves with beer and pizza." Robin said bluntly.

Nami laughed. "oooohhhh!" She said breathily. "He likes it rough? You like it rough?" Nami grinned.

Robin just giggled.

"Oh c'mon! Share!" Nami pouted. "Is he big?" Nami smiled as she whispered it.

"Nami!" Robin giggled.

"Share!" Nami chuckled as she protested. "C'mon!"

"Well... He is." She arched her eyebrow and smiled. "I have a very happy sex life."

Nami squealed. "Oh my gaahhd! Wait, Like how? how? how can you say that?!"

Robin laughed as she shook her head. "Let's just say, he could make me scream, and one time we ended up changing our bed sheets before going to sleep, because it's _soaked, _and_ soaked_ because of me.

"Holy shit?! You mean, you squ-?!" Nami dropped her jaw.

Robin giggled "Yes. I did" She face palmed, feeling a lil bit embarrassed as she admitted it.

Nami looked at Robin with dropped jaw and blinked twice. "WOW!"

"Yeah. WOW." Robin repeated.

"You two are driving me insane! Okay. Okay. Zoro and I are friends since high school and he really hates girls. He's snob, and he doesn't care about woman!"

"No, he's sweet and a softie. It scares me sometimes. He's clingy. He wants us to stay on the bed and cuddle for the whole day every weekend. And he has this habit of kissing me and disturbing me when I really want to read a book. It's annoying."

"You don't like it? I think that's sweet".

"No. No. Not that I don't like it. It's just so annoying sometimes. You know how much I value my time for books. But he knows when to stop, anyway. He gives me personal space."

"I had never really thought of him being a good boyfriend." Nami laughed.

"He is a loving lover. He's caring. He gives me backrub every day. He knows that I love backrub."

" awwwwe.." Nami smiled.

"He's a good listener. I whine and trash from work and he sits there and listens and tells me that I'm over reacting sometimes. It's good that he's there to remind me those things."

"How about him? Things that he's fond of, that we, his friends, didn't know?"

"Oh, He loves to send cheesy text messages when he's drunk."

"Like what?"

"Like... He'll never survive without me… You're my sunshine…Sounds like a song lyrics. But I love it. There's a time that I saved them all, and let him read it when he's sober and he just blushed."

"What?!" Nami chuckled. "That's not so Zoro!"

"And.." Robin put her index finger on her chin. "He loves it when I scratch his head, or play with his mossy hair when I sit on the couch with him."

"Wait, are we talking about sex again?"

Robin giggled "No, but yeah? He loves it when I tell him that it feels good everytime he goes down."

Nami giggled, shaking her head.

"And he picks clothes for me. It's less stressful sometimes because I really don't know what to wear."

"Oh. I didn't know he could be good in dressing up game…"

"hmm." Robin nodded. "He has a good fashion sense."

"And what makes you fall in love over and over again with that idot?" Nami glanced at her, smiling.

"He's just 21, but he's a man. He knows when to man up. He knows when not to. Sometimes, It takes a real man to set his ego aside."

Nami smiled and nodded.

"Well I don't know. Zoro is Zoro. He's beautifully imperfect. I love him for who he is, and for who he is not."

"Awwe, I'm so glad that you're his first love." Nami smiled at Robin sweetly.

Robin sighed and stared at her lap. "I'm lucky too. I am so lucky to have your friend. And I'll be missing all of those."

"What do you mean?" Nami said with a straight face.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving?!" Nami asked, with her meeting eyebrows.

"My mom is sick. She's in Europe with her research team. She's asking me to take over her position. She's not getting younger, and this time, I also want to spend more time with her. And also, I've always wanted to be a part of their research team. It's my dream."

Nami just listened and glanced at her once in a while, still driving.

"And the faculty members are talking about me. Rumors that I'm dating a student are starting to spread among the faculty members."

Nami widened her eyes.

"I resigned. I'm afraid that it will cause a ruckus. I don't wanna take chances here. Zoro's graduating next school year. I won't forgive myself if it ruins his studies."

"You resigned?"

"Yes."

There were a long silence before Nami spoke.

"I understand you… It will be a long distance relationship. Be strong. I know that your relationship is strong enough for these kinds of obstacles." Nami smiled at her. "Did you tell him already?"

"Not yet." She frowned. She felt bad and she didn't want to leave deep inside her heart because of him.

"He'll understand. Don't worry." Nami placed her hand at Robin's lap, smiling at her but gave her also a sad gaze after. "I'll miss you."

* * *

A/N: _The real story starts here I guess? :p Its fluffy, i know. But i hope you enjoyed it. teheee! And im posting this in the middle of the night because i might not have the time for this tomorrow and the following days. :( School was re-opened, sembreak is over, and its driving me nuts. _

**Misteriosomex21**- people commit mistakes but It will always, always, always boils down to how we see things. Robin loves him, to the brim. Everybody deserves a second chance. :)

**Majin no tamashi**- _SALAMAT!_ (thank you!)

**megaME**- ME! XD Nice avatar! That's love. Robin-chwan is really forgiving. Thank you. XD

**Chikage Zorobin**- And another sex scene here. im practicing to write sex scenes! hahaha! Have you watched Z film? Zoro's wearing glasses. And he's hot. I fangirled to death.

**LegendaryOrigin**- it surprised me when i watched that episode. i was touched. begging mihawk to train him so he could be stronger for Luffy and his Nakama. That's why i love Zoro so much. XD

** .cHips**- Hello, thank you for reading. Yes. HOT!

**Jabrax13**- I ship LuHan and LuNa too. But im a heavy shipper of ZoRobin. If there's one thing i've learned from the people around me, it is the beauty of second chance. and im really really fond of it.

**Kojo208**- oh fuck! Im in DRAGON NEST SEA. did you install the DRAGON NEST without the "SEA"? Its impossible for us to run together.I forgot that you're on the other side of the globe. Dragon Nest Sea was made for Southeast Asian players, While DRAGON NEST (Nexon) is a server for your regions. :( now im so sad!

**sherine003**- Mahal mo parin ba ako kahit ginawa ko yun sa kanila? hahahaha! kasi ako mahal parin kita kahit ayawan mko. hahahahahahahaha! Lab yu :D

**trararachelle**- salamat! XD natutuwa ako kapag may mga Filipino readers ako. grabe! syempre, relate relate ituuh! :D


	14. Happy beerday, sanji

Basan doesn't own One Piece.

Basan is just a ZoRobin fan.

She's just _a hopeless romantic_,

With a _dirty_ mind.

_**And oh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO! 11/11**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Happy Beerday, Sanji!**

**Cheesy overload**

* * *

**Int. Zoro's Place. Living Room. Couch. **

"Zoro, stop it. They'll be here any minute now." She giggled.

"Just a quickie." He chuckled as he straddled her.

He kissed her passionately as he reached her inner thighs underneath her mini-skirt. She moaned. He pulled up her mini-skirt. "Zoro…stop it." But she giggled. She was enjoying it. The possibility of getting caught thrilled her. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed, darting her tongue inside his mouth. She sucked his lips and bit it. He pulled aside her panties and slid his finger inside and played with her clit. She gasped. "ughmnn. Im already wet. Fuck me now Zoro, hurry." She begged. He complied and he spread her legs wider.

_Woof!_

Holy shit. It was Roro!

"Out Roro!" Zoro snorted.

_Woof! Woof!_

Roro was beside the couch, wagging her tail, wiggling her body from side to side with her stick out tongue. She was watching the ongoing porn of her horny parents.

Zoro grumbled. "I said out!"

Robin laughed out loud. "You're so mean. Don't yell at her. She's still our baby."

He laughed out loud. "I wanna fucking pull down my pants and I don't want her to sniff my butthole!"

They both chuckled.

Roro was a trained dog. She complied. She went at the doorstep and watched people pass by instead.

"She looks upset." Robin pouted.

"Because she disturbed mommy and daddy makin' love." He chuckled. "Shall we?"

"Ohayo!"

They jumped in surprise. Robin immediately sat upright and pushed Zoro to get him off her.

"Yoh! Zoro, Robin!" Luffy yelled.

Luckily for them, Luffy had this habit of greeting and yelling first before entering a house, and that gave them some seconds to fix their selves.

"GOOD MORNING!" Nami appeared at the doorstep with Luffy.

_WOOOF! WOOF!_

"RORO!" Luffy jumped in excitement and played with Roro. Roro had become bigger. She's almost a full grown husky. She jumped and straddled Luffy as she licked Luffy's face. "Stop it RORO!" He chuckled.

"Hey, what's up?" Nami asked as she looked at Zoro and Robin on the couch. Robin was fixing her mini skirt and Zoro was brushing his hair with his fingers. They were still breathing heavily and Nami noticed their unusual gestures. Nami laughed out loud when she saw the bulge between Zoro's inner thighs.

"Looks like we interrupted something?" Nami teased as she arched her eyebrow looking at Zoro's aroused manhood underneath his pants.

Zoro blushed and he immediately took the pillow beside him and covered it. Robin couldn't help but smile and blush. "Where's Sanji?" She asked immediately, trying to change the atmosphere, and perhaps, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"He's outside with Tashigi. They're just fixing some baggage in the Van."

"I'll drive Robin's car," Zoro said. "We'll just stay behind you and follow you."

"Of course. Your sense of direction sucks." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Die. Witch." Zoro snorted.

Robin just giggled. The cat fights between Zoro and his friends could still amuse her.

"Good morning Robin-Chwan~! Sanji greeted as he appeared at the doorstep.

"Hello…" Tashigi smiled.

Robin gaved Tashigi and Sanji a sweet smile. "Hello!"

"Oi Marimo, you can put your bags and baggage inside the van." Sanji said.

Zoro stood up and grumbled, whispering curses as he took some luggage. He carried it outside the house and fixed it inside the van. Robin giggled when she heard him murmured something like 'damn dog' and 'what the fuck' between his curses.

"What happened to that grumpy shithead?" Sanji asked.

Robin shrugged and just giggled.

"Okay! Everybody ready?" Sanji said cheerfully.

They all left Zoro's place and proceeded inside the van. Robin was petting Roro. "Behave my lil girl."

Robin and Zoro had just hired a dog sitter for Roro as a replacement for their absence. Roro hated being at a kennel, so the dog sitter will just be checking Roro from time to time in their house.

"We'll be back, girl." Zoro said, hugging his precious husky.

Robin and Zoro was about to lock the door when Roro let out a sad whine. Robin stopped and stared at the husky.

"Awe, Babe... Can we take her instead?"

Zoro stared at Roro for a minute before answering. "Are you sure you wanna take her with us?"

"Yes. I don't wanna see her sad." Robin approached Roro and gave the sad dog a hug.

"Ok, let's just cancel the arrangement with the pet sitter."

Robin stood up and gave Zoro a smile. She then turned her gaze to Roro. "You hear that, girl? You're gonna travel with mom and dad."

Roro wagged her tail happily.

"Oiiii! Let's go!" Sanji yelled at the gate.

"Let's go." Zoro said. "C'mon girls, get inside the car."

It was Sanji's birthday. The whole gang decided to celebrate the birthday at a vacation house slash beach house that was owned by Sanji's family. Sanji's dad, Chef Zeff, was a damn popular chef and a restaurant tycoon, so basically, Sanji was a rich kid. The beach house was a four hour drive from their place.

* * *

**Robin's Car. **

" Zoro, you're over speeding. You're giving me a mini heart-attack."

"What. It's a free way. And I need to chase that Ero-cook, we might lose them."

"Oh right, I forgot that you have a bad sense of direction."

"tch."

She giggled as she saw him rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. This is actually my first travel with you." Zoro gave Robin a smile. "Do you love travelling?"

"Yeah? But I haven't travelled for a while 'cuz I don't have a companion. It's sad to travel alone."

"Don't worry, because you and I will be travelling around the world. Let's do that when I graduated, passed the boards, and when I found a decent job. I'll work hard for that." Zoro grinned at Robin.

Robin's heart skipped a beat. Hearing Zoro planning for their future made her happy, so happy that she thought her heart would swell. She blushed and smiled shamelessly. Zoro noticed her smiling and blushing.

"Can you imagine us growing old together?" He said, smiling while his eyes were on the road.

Robin was dumbfounded. She didn't expect to hear that kind of question from him.

"I do." He said as he turned his gaze on her, looking deeply into her eyes.

She nearly had a heart attack. His sincerity made her heartbeat abnormally. She was so happy that made her heart stop for a moment. She was silent for a minute. Zoro patiently waited for her reply.

She cleared her throat. "I am more than happy being with you, even if we fight on daily basis over small things." She smiled at him. "I've found the person that I'll piss off for the rest of my life."

He chuckled. "I can't imagine being with anyone else. I'm so in love with you."

She leaned the back of her head against the headrest as she looked at him. She was drowned by his lovely sentiments, and she had never felt so happy. "Why so cheesy Roronoa Zoro?" She giggled.

He just pouted. "Because of you."

She giggled and leaned on him to give him a quick kiss.

* * *

**Sanji's Van.**

"Zoro's been so sunny. It's creepy." Sanji said as he stirred the stirring wheel.

Nami was sitting at the opposite driver side. "He's in love, dumbass! Let him be."

Luffy was at the backseat with Tashigi. They were sleeping. It was the right decision after all to make Nami sit on the front seat to accompany Sanji.

Sanji chuckled. "It's just so weird. I've never imagined him to be so sunny and giddy, like he's walking on sunshine every day. He's been smiling a lot lately. I'm not so used to it."

"Robin changed him. I really love Robin." Nami smiled.

Sanji smirked. "He's a damn lucky man."

"You need to get your own girl too, Sanji." Nami stated seriously. "You can't just fuck every random girl in town. Get over that bitch."

Sanji was silent.

"I know you still love Hina. But you have to move on."

Hina was Sanji's ex girlfriend. Sanji loved her so much but she had broken his heart. Hina cheated on Sanji. Hina was also the reason why Sanji never wanted to be jumping in a relationship again.

Sanji gazed at the side mirror. "Hey, where are they? They're off-track."

"Eh?" Nami gazed at the side mirror."Don't worry. I gave Robin all the landmarks nearby the beach house. They'll manage to find their way."

"Err, I'm so sure they're just behind us a moment ago." Sanji was worried.

"Maybe they stopped over. You know, in a car park. To have some quickie." Nami smiled slyly, narrowing her eyes.

"That's possible. Zoro's a horny dog." Sanji was shaking his head as he grinned.

Nami giggled. "And Robin loves it."

* * *

**Robin's Car**

"_Oh gahd." _She moaned.

And yes. Nami's guess was right. They had stopped by in a car park. They were having a quickie inside the car. They were at the front passenger seat. Zoro had pushed the seat as far back as it would go. She faced him and rode him, like a cowgirl. Praise the inventor of tints, Robin's car was heavily tinted. And yes, Roro was there at the backseat, lurking, watching the live porn of the hot couple, what a lucky dog.

He grumbled and trembled as he spilled his seeds inside her. "Im not yet done, honey." She said.

"Err. i.. i.. Im sorry." He whispered.

She giggled. "It's okay." She kissed his lips. "Tonight." She smiled at him slyly as she bit her lower lip.

"Okay, tonight." He smiled.

They fixed their selves after that mind-blowing quickie and drove. He held her hand with his. Let us also thank the inventors of the automatic transmission system of cars; the cheesy-proof, and the couple-proof transmission system, making it possible for couples to hold each other's hands while driving.

* * *

**Sanji's Beach House.**

Sanji's group had arrived at the beach house.

"whoah, I missed this place, Sanji!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Yeah, me too." Sanji smirked.

"It's so pretty." Tashigi commented.

Nami smiled as she stared the pretty contemporary beach house. It was a three storey modern house. The front view of the house was amazing. The walls were glass, from ceiling to floor, that provided natural day lighting inside the house. The two highest floors of the house had a big balcony, where they could enjoy watching the setting or rising sun.

They were busy taking out their luggage when they heard a honk of a horn.

"Oh, they're here." Sanji said.

"See, I told you." Nami said, smiling at the approaching car.

"wow! Nice house, Sanji." Robin said as she went out of the car.

"I missed this place." Zoro said as he stretched his arms.

* * *

**Living Room. Evening.**

"Kampaaaaai!"

The whole gang partied!

"Happy Birthday Ero-cook!" Zoro yelled.

"Happy Birtday!" Everybody yelled.

"Okay, I love you guys. We've been together all these years and I really love all of you!" Sanji said cheerfully, raising the humungous beer mug in the air.

"You're fuckin' drunk! You don't say I love you when you're sober!" Nami laughed out loud.

"No, just tipsy." Sanji laughed. But yes, everybody was tipsy because they had been partying for some couple of hours already. "And tonight, I'm happy that my bestfriend Zoro have finally found the love of his life, and this woman is Robin! Kampai!"

"Kampai!" Everybody yelled.

"Let's play!" Luffy yelled.

"How about '_Never have I ever'_?" Nami grinned.

Everybody laughed. "Sure!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Robin-chwan, have you tried it?" Sanji asked Robin as he prepared a bottle of tequila, some lemons, and some salt.

"I haven't, but I know a lil about the mechanics of the game." Robin answered.

"Okay, we'll discuss it for ya thoroughly." Nami smiled. "We are going to sit in circle. Then there will be someone to say 'never have I ever'. All people who have already achieved or done what has been said must take a shot or sip of the alcohol that has been prepared. And possibly, including the person who set the 'never have I ever' will take a shot too if the statement is false in his/her part."

Sanji prepared 6 shot glass. He poured tequila and placed the lemons and salt on the floor. "Okay let's sit in circle here." Sanji patted the floor. Everybody followed him and sat in circle. Robin sat beside Zoro. "So let's say, if I decide to say 'Never have I ever cried in fear of an aircraft during take-off', all persons who's already cried take a shot. You need to drink the tequila shot that I've prepared in front of you. Then the next one will state a statement again, we will all have the chance to say a statement. Be creative. We will stop this game if someone will pass out. Understand?" Sanji explained.

"So, we must vow first that we will be honest throughout the game." Nami added.

"yosh!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Alright!" everybody said.

"I'll start!" Sanji exclaimed. "**Never have I ever farted loud in public place.**" He stated.

Everybody laughed with the statement.

No one took a shot except for **Nami.**

Everybody laughed out loud again as they watched Nami took a shot.

"So you farted in a public place? Farted loudly?!" Sanji asked in amusement.

" Yeah." Nami chuckled. "We were having an exam in surveying, I just wanted to cough but when I did, a loud damn fart also came out."

Everyone was laughing out loud. Luffy was clapping and laughing like a retarded seal, and then Nami suddenly slapped him. "Shatap."

"That's hilarious, Nami!" Luffy chuckled. "Don't worry, I still love you."

"awe." Everybody said.

It was Tashigi's turn. "**Never have I ever been in love.**" She stated.

Everybody took a shot and slammed their shot glass on the floor. Everybody grinned and took a glance on Tashigi.

"So Tashigi, we all know that Sanji fell in love with that pink haired gurl, Hina. Hina just broke his heart." Nami grinned. "It's about time to share yours! You have never mentioned about this."

"There's this one person that I've always loved." Tashigi smiled. "But as I asses, he's in good hands. Im happy for him, for them."

"Who's this guy Tashigi?" Luffy asked.

Tashigi was silent.

"Okay! Next. Tashigi doesn't want to share it. Be it." Sanji yelled, trying to cover up things.

Robin was looking at Tashigi and smiled. Robin was aware about Tashigi's feelings after all. Tashigi looked at her also deeply and nodded. An unspoken 'take care of him' was sent to Robin. Robin stared back like she was saying that 'I will'. They both smiled.

"Fine. Fine." Nami said.

"Its Nami's turn." Sanji said.

Nami grinned. "**Never have I ever got lost in a grocery store.**"

Everybody laughed, and nobody took a shot except for Zoro. As expected.

"Fuck you witch." Zoro snorted. "I know that's for me!"

Robin giggled. "Really?! In a grocery store? What are you, a kid?"

Everybody laughed, making fun of Zoro.

"Yeah, And im lost. Right now." Zoro snorted.

Everybody stopped laughing and grinned, waiting for a 'don'. Robin just arched her eyebrow. "Huh?" She asked curiously.

"Im so lost in your eyes, and I don't wanna be found." Zoro grinned as he looked at Robin.

Everybody laughed again and threw some pillows and lemons on Zoro.

"That's so cheesy, you're drunk!" Sanji yelled.

"Is that you?!" Nami laughed.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and winked at her. Robin giggled. "I think you're drunk." Zoro leaned on her and kissed her neck. "No, Im not." He said.

"Oi. Oi." Nami pointed them. "Save that porn for later."

"My turn." Zoro said. "**Never have I ever worn clothes to hide a hickey.**" Zoro grinned. He wished that Luffy would take a shot so he could interrogate Luffy and Nami.

Everybody took a shot, except for Tashigi. They all look at Luffy and grinned, curious how he got his first hickey from Nami. Everybody was so intrigued.

"What?" Luffy said innocently. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Hey, stop it." Nami blushed, she already knew that there will be some follow up questions. "Don't ask a follow up question!"

Everybody laughed out loud.

Sanji grinned. "Tell us where, Luffy." Sanji chuckled. "Where did Nami put the very first hickey in your life?"

Luffy was a straightforward person, and everybody knew that. They all knew that he would tell the truth, and they used his cute innocence about such things. They wanted to know how the brand new couple had fooled around. "Here." Luffy pointed below his belly button.

Everybody dropped their jaws, and then they laughed out loud after some seconds. Zoro was rolling on the floor while laughing. Robin, who was just beside Nami was giggling and gave Nami a nudge. Nami just rolled her eyes and blushed.

"We know you so well, Nami." Zoro was still laughing out loud.

"What did Nami do after kissing below your belly button, Luffy?" Sanji asked, chuckling.

"Next statement!" Nami shouted. "Or you want me to send you all flying?"

"Hey, we are just joking." Sanji said as he stopped laughing.

"Nice, Luffy!" Zoro teased.

It was Robin's turn. "**Never have I ever had sex in a public place.**"

"Wow! nice one Robin-chwaaan~!" Sanji grinned.

"You people should tell where!" Nami chuckled.

Robin and Zoro took the shot. Sanji did also.

"As expected!" Tashigi laughed out loud. "Now tell us where!"

Robin enumerated. "School's rooftop and inside the car when we parked in a car park."

Zoro blushed.

"School's rooftop?!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yeah." Zoro laughed. "You and Luffy should try too."

Robin gave him a hard nudge. "Aww." Zoro winced in pain and chuckled.

Things were fun. They had finished sets of statements. The game made them closer, their bond become tighter. Spilling secrets, laughing with the revelations made their friendship healthier. Zoro was drunk, and he had been super clingy and touchy on Robin in front of their friends, and she loved it. She had noticed that Zoro's personality was turning one-eighty degrees whenever he's drunk.

Tashigi had passed out and it's time to call it off.

Everybody went to their respective rooms. Luffy and Nami stayed in one room. Zoro and Robin of course stayed in one room also. Sanji carried Tashigi in her room, then he fixed their mess at the living room. He played a soft jazzy music that could be heard by everybody in the entire house. It was calming.

* * *

**ZoRo's Room. Room's balcony.**

They were looking at the beach. He gave her a back hug, snaking his arms around her waist. They stood like that for a moment, as the cool breeze from the sea blew against them.

"We need to talk, Zoro." She turned around, she then gave her a sad gaze.

"About what?" He said.

"Im leaving."

"What do you mean?" He stepped back. Hearing the word_ leave _from her mouth scared the shit out of him.

"Im going to Europe."

He was dumbfounded.

She looked away. "Mom is aging, Zoro. She was asking me to join their research team."

Zoro was still silent.

"She's planning to retire. And she wanted me to take her position in their team. I guess it's a good idea. I wanna spend time with her also. We haven't had a quality time together. And, it's my dream, Zoro. I wanted to be a part of that research team." She frowned. Zoro's eyebrows twitched when he saw her frowning.

Zoro sighed. "Seeing you talk about that right now hurts me a lot." He approached Robin and ran his fingers through her hair. "Why are you so sad then? Is it because of me? You don't wanna leave me here?"

She stared deeply into his eyes. "Zoro…" She then looked away, her eyes were teary.

"C'mon Robin, you know me better than that. Of course, I'll be sad. I need to survive everyday without you here by my side. Of course it'll be hard for the both of us." He kissed her forehead, and then he wiped her tears. "I understand. I know how much you love your mother, and your passion for your career. I'll be happy to see you doing the things that you love."

He hugged her tight. "You have me. I have you. And that's all that matters to me." He whispered it sweetly.

They had an honest talk about the future. They made no promises, but they knew it so well, that relationship spelled hard work, trust and responsibility, that they were so willing to give everything for each other. They were so in love, like they had found their heaven on Earth.

"The song is nice, can you hear it?" Zoro smirked. "I like that song, that's my song for you."

Robin listened to the music that Sanji had played in the living room. She smiled. A sweet jazz was playing.

"_You're lovely, with your smile so warm._" Zoro sang along with the song.

Robin giggled. "You have a nice voice."

"I don't really sing. You're the first person who actually heard me sing." He took her hands and placed it on his shoulders, he then snaked his arms on her waist, and swayed their bodies, along the slow jazz of _The Way You Look Tonight _of_ Michael Buble_.

He placed his forehead on hers. "Do you want to hear the story of the happiest man alive?" He smirked.

"Sure." She smiled.

"So who is this happiest man alive?" Robin asked.

"This man, his friends called him grumpy kid. He's not giddy. He's not sunny."

Robin giggled. "Like someone I know."

"Then one day, he went to their school's rooftop. He accidentally saw his professor. The professor was a woman. She came. She changed him."

Robin chuckled. "And then?"

"She was damn gorgeous. He saw her crying in the rooftop. He offered his bandana. And that's how their love story started."

"And then?" She smiled.

"They were friends first…with benefits..." He chuckled. "He tried to suppress his feelings for her. He was scared, he thought that it's one-sided. But one day, he asked her to love him back. I guess she couldn't help but to say yes, the man was irresistibly sexy too."

She chuckled. "Excuse me?!"

"What?" He laughed. "When she said that she felt the same way, the man was so happy."

"So that's the story of the happiest man alive?" Robin smiled.

"Not yet." He grinned. "Robin…"

"hmm?"

"Tell me you're gonna marry me someday."

Robin was dumbfounded.

"This isn't a marriage proposal, but I want to hear it tonight. Say that you'll marry me someday."

"I will." She said.

"That makes me the happiest man alive." He smiled.

He kissed her deeply. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately more than ever. Slow and soft. "I love you so much." She said as their lips parted.

* * *

**A/N:**

Another fluffy chappy. I hope you enjoyed it. Err, i just wanna tell you that I wanna keep this story simple. The plot will be simple. Drama.. err.. so-so.. hihihi.. But, i'll do my best to make every chapter worth your time. .

I noticed that the review count is almost one hundred. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, most especially the diligent people that had reviewed every chapter of this story. You guys never fail to make me smile or laugh with your reviews. And also, I wanna thank the people who favorited and followed this story. ^^ It means a lot to me. I wanna thank all of you for reading.

Enough of this drama. hihihih.

* * *

**Chikage Zorobin**- No, not yet. Because this chappy was fluffy. ^^

**Misteriosomex21** - I went with 1 and 4. hehe. I don't want a heavy drama or too complicated plot. I'll just make this whole story simple.

**megaME**- Sex inside the car. Hahaha! =)) i didn't go in details though.

**Kojo208**- I hope so too. But, yeah. We can never be sure enough. XD

**LegendaryOrigin**- You think so? hahaha. You actually made me smile. Honestly, Im so in love with them that I also wanted them to marry each other right away.

**Peachie . D**- you left me in great bitterness (chappy 12), because i always want to read a review from you. Your reviews always make my day. I wuv you! Nuff said. hihihihi. PS. But yeah, i understand because school is a bitch. :3

**Guest**- Thank you so much. hugggsss! ^^

**zoro-baby 4ever** - The next chapter will be about it, perhaps. :)

**Jabrax13**- Let's cross our fingers to that! :D

**Otaku-SIG** - Thank you. Im so glad you appreciated the kinky stuff in here. =))

**sherine003** - Mahal mo ako, so tayo na? hahahaha!

**Catakira- **Thank you! You are awesome. And dont worry, My grammar sucks too. . hihihi. You're more awesome than this fic. Thank you!

**Sven Svenson**- I don't think its for good, because that lovely couple should find a way to be together, again. This chappy is fluffy. next chapter will be the change of their lifestyle, maybe?


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

**_How Deep is Your Love, Zoro?_**

* * *

She closed the door and pulled her trolley bag. She looked around the house and the box of pizza and bottles of beer sitting on the table had her attention. She arched her eyebrow when she heard _funny _noises upstairs. "When had you learned to eat pizza?" She murmured.

She had her way upstairs and she nearly fell and stumbled as she walked when she heard the funny noises, it was clearer this time. She face palmed and chuckled, shaking her head –she wasn't very sure if she's embarrassed. Silently, she walked towards the door. She was thinking twice –she didn't want to be a mood killer, but she did knock anyway.

Three loud knock.

"Hey guys, Have you closed your windows? The whole village could hear you." She said as she chuckled spasmodically.

Robin eyes were closed, doing a sexy cowgirl ride on top of Zoro. She was damn so surprised when she heard the voice outside the room. She stopped hopping like bunny on top of him and blinked.

"Anyway, finish that as soon as you can, I can't wait to see you guys."

"MOM?!" She yelled.

"Yes, honey. Im home."

"Jesus." Was all Zoro could utter. "Your mom?!" He whimpered. His eyes almost popped out. He was having a panic attack –he remembered that he hadn't met her mother yet, that this will be their first meeting. On top of that, they were on a very awkward situation –Olvia just heard them fucking. Damn it very much.

She immediately got off on top of him. She face palmed herself and laughed. "What the hell," She looked at Zoro and laughed. She saw Zoro's reaction –he was still immobilized. "Move! Dress up!" She yelled.

They put their clothes as fast as they could. They were literally running like a headless chicken. She tossed his boxers to him. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." He said as he put his pants and shirt. He looked at Robin.

Robin smiled as she approached him. "You're gonna meet my mom," She cupped his cheeks by her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck." He brushed his finger through his hair. "I do not know to do, or say to your mom." He was sweating and disoriented.

"Just be yourself, baby." She gave him a quick peck.

Zoro sighed, trying to relieve his nervousness and anxiety.

* * *

"Mom." She approached her mother and gave her a very tight hug and a kiss. "You surprised me. You didn't tell that you're coming home."

"The doctor said that it's okay to travel. The team gave me time to rest. I wanted to surprise you. But I was the one who was really surprised a while ago." Olvia giggled. She then looked at Zoro who was just behind Robin. She stared at him. "Zoro,"

Zoro gasped as Olvia called his name. "I..good..i.." He stammered. _Fuck, what am I doing?! Speak, idiot. _He cursed himself.

Olvia giggled as she saw the young man stammering in nervousness. "Finally, I've met you." She then gave him a sweet smile. "Robin has been talking a lot about you. My daughter is so fond of you."

Zoro was still speechless. He wasn't really prepared, and he was sweating like hell.

"I'm so pleased to meet you ma'am." He had finally managed to speak. He approached Olvia and then he gave her a kiss on her hand.

Robin's eye widened, then she blinked twice when she had seen Zoro's politeness. She giggled as she observed the super out of character boyfriend.

"I like him, Robin." Olvia giggled.

Robin smiled. "I'll just take a bath," She said. She approached Zoro and whispered. "You'll be fine. You heard it, she likes you. No need to worry. And where did you learn that kissing-a-hand thing?"

"Ero-cook." He whispered back.

She giggled. "I thought so."

Then she left Zoro and Olvia in the living room. "Mom, don't make fun of him." She yelled before entering her room upstairs.

"So, what do you want to drink?" Olvia asked Zoro as she marched towards the kitchen.

"Anything, ma'am."

Olvia walked back to the living room with a canned beer and sat at the couch across Zoro. "So, Robin has been stocking some canned beer in the fridge." Olvia handed the beer to Zoro. "And stop calling me ma'am. You can call me mommy, or mum, or mother? But I think it will be so cute if you'll call me mommy." She said as she pointed her index finger on her chin.

Zoro blushed. "Ahh.." He didn't know what to say.

"Do you love my daughter?" Olvia suddenly changed her mood –so serious, and she had the poker face that scared the shit out of him.

"I love her so much." Zoro said with a damn straight face.

"Im so happy to hear that." Olvia smiled and stared at the ceiling. "My daughter is so happy. I can feel it whenever I talk to her over the phone. But she's stubborn. I'm surprised that you could handle her."

Zoro smiled foolishly. "She is. And that's what I love about her."

Olvia leaned back against the couch and crossed her arms across her chest. She studied the manly features of him. She smiled as she looked at his hair –the part of his body that Robin had been telling her, the part of his body that Robin's really fond of, aside from that thing in his inner thigh.

"And you two had always been that loud when making love?" Olvia teased.

Zoro's face flushed and he avoided an eye to eye contact with her.

Olvia laughed. "wild kids. Just make sure that your windows are always closed. I didn't know that my daughter is really loud in bed."

Zoro just scratched the back of his head. He was still blushing.

"I actually took a vacation here to meet you, son." She said, smiling at Zoro.

Zoro felt something had bloomed inside him when he heard the word _son_. He was so happy, and he felt so welcome. Another foolish smile was drawn on his face, he couldn't hide his happiness.

"Did Robin tell you about her taking my position in the research team?"

"Yes..mom.."He blushed after he spoke. He felt awkward calling Olvia his mom.

"That's cute." Olvia giggled. "We'll be leaving next week."

Zoro stared at the floor. Olvia looked at the young man. She knew that he's sad, and she admired the young man more –giving her daughter the chance to explore things, giving Robin the opportunity to grab a hold to her dreams, even if it meant being away from him. "Thank You, Zoro."

"It's her dream. I don't want to get in her way." He smiled.

"I like you so much, young man."

* * *

**Interior. Airport.**

He hugged her tight. "I will damn miss you, woman." He squeezed her tighter and gave her a kiss on her neck. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you..." She said. "Don't get yourself so drunk again, ok? I swear I will kill you if you ever break my heart again."

He rolled his eyes. "Trust me. Please. I love you."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared deeply into his eyes. "Study well, ok? We'll eventually find a way to be together."

"Don't worry about it. Take care of your mom, ok?" He kissed her forehead.

"Robin, let's go?" Olvia said. "Come here, Son." Olvia hugged Zoro tight. "Don't skip meals ok? Study hard."

Zoro smiled and stood there as Robin and Olvia departed.

* * *

**AN: Typing the title of this chappy made me laugh. I can't fuckin think of a title, then yeah, i heard that song, the bossa version (yes, im a sucker of old love songs!)**

**Forgive me. I think this chapter is so damn lame. I have been lacking mental capacity to update this due to school stuff.**

**Next chapter, expect some inconsistency. I'm planning a very crazy twist here, like the speed shock chapter. *evil laugh* But I'll think about it more. So Robin already left. Tehee.**

**LegendaryOrigin-** awe, that's so sweet offff you. :D Nami knew Robin and Zoro's behavior so well. Lol. That horny couple! XD

**sherine003**- LAAAAABSSSSS! I miss you! :3 hahaha. Landi ko lang. nyahaha!

**megaME**- I wonder if there are still man like Zoro in real life? I mean, a man that would understand situations like these right away? :/

**Chikage Zorobin** – ahaha. Live porn. What a lucky dog huh? And its ZoRobin's porn! Aaaaahh!

**Kojo208** – She's been a mood killer since kid. XD hahahaha

**Misteriosomex21**- Thank you. And about sex toys. (o.O) no, there won't be anything like that I guess. Hahaha. That's beyond my imagination. :3

**Otaku-SIG**- Thank YOU! :D

**Raindra-** Thanks! That's actually my basis. A realistic story. :p hahaha

**XsAkUrApeTaLsX** – You could have continued the other chapters the following day, silly! I experienced the same thing at your fic. Fahk. =))

**Seis Fleur** – AUDREY-CHWAN~! Haha. I dunno know why, but I love callin' you Audrey. Hahaha! Guilty pleasure huh...It's my pleasure, giving you the guilty pleasure. =))

**Peachie . D** – me wants them to maeey soon and have their own kids. I hope I could do that sooooon! I love writing Roro! My only Original Character. Hahaha

**Quasimoto**- Hello there! THANK YOU! :D

**Drama King-** That is a very interesting angle, Thank You. That is possible. But Robin is so in love with Zoro, and knowing Robin, she's a very smart woman. It's way too far for her character to jump on a bed with other man. tehee

REVIEWWWW PWIZZZ! WUV YOU!


	16. Breaking Up is Hard to do

**Chapter 16**

**BREAKING UP IS HARD TO DO**

* * *

**TIME SPACE WARP!**

**-4 years later-**

Zoro was sitting at the edge of his bed, half-naked -he was only wearing boxers. He was reading a damn humongous building plans and designs. He twitched his eyebrows when he saw a damn error. Another major revision for the plans.

"Fuck. Setback." He said as he stood up and placed the plan on his drawing table.

"Tash, Are you done yet?"

"Im almost done, Zoro."

TASHIGI was inside the bathroom, taking a shower. Zoro was waiting for her to finish, because he fucking needed to take a bath and report to his boss, who had been calling him for an hour already.

Zoro's phone rang –for the nth time call.

Zoro picked the phone.

"Boss, I'm on my way. There's traffic." Zoro said.

"You overslept again?! Today's client is important! Don't be so late!"

"yea, boss." Zoro said lazily.

The boss hanged up.

Zoro threw his phone on the bed. "hey, Tash. Boss is gonna kill me."

Tashigi appeared at the doorstep of the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around her body. "We could have taken a bath together, you know."

"Yeah, right." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Are you going to the Kendo club?"

"yeah, need to workout."

"orayt." Zoro gave Tashigi a quick kiss on her lips. "Imma take a bath now."

* * *

Sanji's place. Living Room. Evening.

"Bad day?" Sanji tossed the beer in can to Zoro who was lying lazily on the couch.

"yeah, Boss scolded me. Again. What the fuck. What the fuck does he want? We got the client's approval." Zoro opened the beer and made some good gulp.

"Because you're his favorite. You've been slacking off."

"I dunno. I feel so lazy. I WAS the man who knew what he wanted in his life. But yeah, fuck this. I'm starting to hate my career. I want to go back to swords. Only Swords."

Sanji kicked the couch where Zoro was lying as hard as he could, and that made the couch flip and Zoro fell on the ground. "Get a fuckin' life. Fuckin post-breakup depression again?! ? It has been a year and a half, Marimo."

Zoro stood up from the floor, fixed the couch and lay himself lazily again, and dozed off.

"You and Tashigi have been seeing each other for four months. What's the score?" Sanji said with a damn straight face.

"I don't know." Zoro snorted Lazily as he opened his eyes and stared on the ceiling, reminiscing a certain event four months ago.

0-0-0

"You're drunk, Tashigi." Zoro chuckled as he took another bottled beer. He opened and gulped a good amount of it. He chuckled more. He was pretty drunk. Tashigi and him had been drinking for several hours already at Zoro's living room. They were on the couch.

"Im not. Im not joking.I like you, Zoro. No.. I love you. I know you still love Robin. But I don't care. I just want you to know that I love you." Tashigi said staring at him.

Zoro was immobilized. He couldn't speak. He wasn't expecting it. He had always loved Tashigi, but just as a friend and a sister.

Tashigi moved closer to him. "Not everything is meant to be, Zoro… But everything is worth a try…Right?" She whispered.

She leaned on him and she cupped her hand on his cheek. Their faces were only inch away from each other. Tashigi cleared her throat, biting her lower lip as she stared on his lips. Zoro didn't move, but his heart was pounding heavily. He was trying to digest everything.

"Tashigi." He murmured, half of his heart saying yes. Maybe she was right, he thought. His life was really fucked up when he and Robin broke up. Maybe it's the right thing to do. Tashigi was always there. She never left him, and if there's one person who would always tell him to hang on, it is her. He needed to move on, and Tashigi offered herself wholeheartedly. He closed his eyes, and gave in.

She closed her eyes and spoke. "Please give _us _a try, atleast." She kissed his lips softly –a light kiss, touching his lips. She added a little force, trying to part his mouth. Zoro held the back of her head, pulling her more to him, much to her surprise. He must be really really drunk, but she didn't care. She wanted him. The light kiss turned into a heavy kiss, darting their tongue on each other's mouth. Zoro grabbed her bosoms with his two hands that had her moaning. Several minutes later, they found their selves naked, him, pounding his manhood into her, and her, screaming his name.

-0-0-0

"Oi, are you okay? You're spacing out." Sanji said.

"Yeah." He lazily answered.

* * *

"So, how was your trip?"

"You don't really have to do this, Law." Robin said as she looked at Law. They were inside the car. Law fetched Robin at the airport. Robin decided to return home for vacation when she lost Olvia.

"No, I really want to do this. Just let me, please." Law said, as he drove the car without leaving his sight on the road."I know you're tired. I promised your mom that I'll take care of you."

Robin stared on the dashboard. Law noticed the sad aura she emitted when he mentioned her mom. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to-.."

"Its okay Law. I promised her that I'll be strong. I know she's just up there, watching over me."

Robin glanced at the window. She watched the places they passed by. A big construction site caught her attention. A big building on the making was at the center of the city. She stared at it for some seconds and she felt that her heart skipped a beat. Law noticed that she was thinking deep.

"That's a new hotel. A big damn hotel." Law snorted.

"Ohh." Was all she could say.

"You remembered him, right?"

Robin was quiet. She just sighed.

_Zoro. _Zoro was always on her mind. She went through hell after their breakup, but she still cared for him, and loved him. She stared again at the window, and she found herself thinking about her last conversation with him over the phone.

0-0-0-

**A year and a half ago.**

"I think you're right. Im also tired, Zoro."

"No. Sorry. I really didn't mean to tell you those things. Im sorry. Robin. No."

"It's not working, right?"

A minute of silence…

"We're better off this way. I mean, we're always fighting. You're tired. Im tired. I want to do this. I-I don't want this anymore. We always trash and yell on each other over the phone. Let's save the little respect that we still have for each other..."

"Im sorry." He said, his voice was husky.

"Im sorry." She cleared her throat. "We talked about this for the nth time… And nothing has changed…"

"Are you telling me that you wanna let go?" His voice was shaking.

"Im sorry…"

"Robin..."

A minute of silence.

"you're right…I guess you're right, Robin."

-0-0-

"Zoro's a big time engineer now. I saw his name on the big construction of a flyover somewhere here at the city last time."

"really?" She smiled. "im so glad to hear that."

* * *

**A/N: Im itching to write this. So there. I told you to expect some inconsistencies. My brain is as fucked up as this story. FORGIVE ME. The following chapters will be non-linear. XD There will be some flashbacks.. dun wori. :3**

**_*dancing like ero-cook.* *singing Breaking up is hard to do*_**

**_Dont take your love away from me~! Don't you leave my heart in misery~! :))_**

* * *

**_Thank you for the reviews.. _**

**_Majin no tamashi- really awks.._**

**_XsAkUrApeTaLsX - A cool mother no? hahaha!_**

**_megaME- here's the twist. =))_**

**_Raindra- Thank you. :)) hahaha_**

**_LegendaryOrigin- Forgive me. But im putting a lil twist pal. :(_**

**_Kojo208 - hihihi.. a timeskip! XD_**

**_Seis Fleur - AUDREY-chwaan~! :3_**

**_sherine003- hinaharana mo ako? :D hahahaha  
_**

**_Misteriosomex21- aww, that's so sweet, you'll be a good boyfriend. :) good luck on your studies. :)_**

**_Chikage Zorobin- Sing with me... hahahah_**

**_Otaku-SIG- Here's the update! :D_**


End file.
